


They Belong Together!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place right after graduation. Blaine's parents are giving a party for the graduates, but Blaine is not enjoying himself. He is not happy about the fact that Sam will not be coming to NY with him in the fall. Or will he. And will Mr. and Mrs. Anderson succeed in getting Blaine and Sam to realize that 'They Belong Together'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was already posted of FF.net, but I wanted to put it here as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.

The day they’ve been looking forward to was finally here. Graduation Day! Blaine and Sam could not be happier. With another Nationals Championship under their belts, they were ready to move on to the next phase of their lives, college. Tina and Artie were going to NYU to study music and film respectively. Blaine was going to NYADA to study music and dance, also to be closer to Kurt.

Although Kurt turned down Blaine’s marriage proposal, he did agree to see where things went once Blaine got to NY. The only one who would not be in NY was Sam. He got a full scholarship to OSU and planed to go there. Blaine was happy that his best friend got into college, but was sad that he wouldn’t be in NY with him. 

Blaine’s parents decided to throw a graduation party for the graduates, and invited all of their friends from glee and the Warblers. This included the graduates from last year who had come to support their friends. Everyone was having a good time enjoying the food, music and each other, but Blaine seemed distracted and Kurt wanted to know why. 

“Why the long face? Aren’t you enjoying your party?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah I am, it’s just that Sam’s not here and it’s just as much his party as it is mine.” 

Kurt was not thrilled that Blaine’s thoughts were on Sam and not on him. He did not like the closeness that developed between Blaine and Sam. Kurt had heard about Blaine’s little crush on Sam, and the fact that Sam knew about it and was ok with it. He also knew that Sam had helped Blaine get over their break-up and the two becoming best friends. 

Kurt felt like he was no longer the most important person in Blaine’s life any more. He was hoping that Sam wouldn’t show up to the party at all, and was glad that Sam would not be coming to NY. 

“Maybe something came up and he couldn’t make it. That’s no reason for you not to enjoy the party, and besides I’m here so what more do you need?” 

Blaine just looked at him, but before he could respond his parents walked over. 

“Blaine is everyone enjoying themselves?” his mother asked. 

“Yes, everyone is having a great time. Thank you so much for doing this.” 

“You’re welcome son. It was nothing. We’re just so proud of you.” Blaine’s father said. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson” Kurt chimed in. 

“Hello” they both stated rather coldly. 

They were not very fond of Kurt. They were aware of the break up and knew that Blaine was wrong for cheating. They also knew why he cheated and felt that after everything Blaine gave up for Kurt at McKinley, Kurt was wrong for the way he treated Blaine after he moved to NY. 

“You know, had I accepted Blaine’s proposal I guess I would be calling you mom and dad now.” 

“No Mr. and Mrs. Anderson would have been fine.” Blaine’s dad said. 

He was happy that Kurt turned Blaine down and hoped the he would not ask again. 

“Where is Sam honey? I haven’t seen him all evening.” Blaine’s mother asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since after the ceremony. I tried calling him, but he hasn’t answered.” 

Just then Sam came walking up looking like he won the lottery. Kurt couldn’t help noticing the smile that broke out on Blaine’s face at seeing Sam. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I just got the best news ever. Excuse my manners, hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Kurt.” 

“Sam, how many times do we have to tell you, you’re like family, its Laura and James for you, ok.” 

Kurt could not believe his ears. 

“Yes Laura!” 

“So, what’s your good news Sam?” 

“Ok, so I went home to change for the party when Carole told me there was a package for me on the table from The Pratt Institute. Guess what? I got in, with a full scholarship. I just have to pay for room and board.” 

“So this means you’re coming to NY?” Blaine asked. 

“I’m coming to NY!” 

“OH MY GOD!” Blaine could not hold in his excitement as he jumped in Sam’s arms giving him a huge hug. 

Blaine’s parents were also happy for Sam. Kurt was the only one who did not share in the excitement. 

“Sam, what about OSU? Didn’t they offer you a full scholarship including room and board?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah they did, but Pratt was my first choice.” 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense financially to go to OSU? How will you pay for room and board at Pratt?” 

“It probably would make more sense financially to go to OSU, but I want Pratt. So I would just have to get a full time job to pay for room and board.” 

“When would you have time to study with a full time job, and not to mention having a life, won’t that be a bit much?” 

“If I didn’t know any better Kurt I’d think you didn’t want me in NY.” 

Blaine was about to say something when his father stepped forward after sharing a look with his mom. 

“We may have a solution for that problem.” 

“Of course you do.” Kurt said to himself. 

“Sweetheart, we were going to wait to give you your graduation gift, but now is as good of time as any. We knew that all of your stuff would not fit in some small dorm room. I mean your hair care products need a room of their own by themselves. So we were going to buy you a condo or a nice brownstone somewhere near you school. Whatever you decide, now we’ll just have to make sure it’s big enough for two people and close to both NYADA and Pratt. This way Sam you can live there with you, and will just have to get a part time job like Blaine to pay for food and utilities.” 

“Mrs. I mean Laura that is too generous. I can’t accept that. I would never be able to pay you back for this.” 

“Sam, you wouldn’t have to pay us back. We told you you’re like family. Besides it will actually be us paying you back for being there for Blaine when he was going through that difficult time.” Blaine’s mom says as she glances over at Kurt. 

“Yeah Sam you’re family and my best friend and it would mean a lot to me to have you there.” 

“Are you guys sure you’re ok with this?” Sam asked Blaine and his parents. 

“We are absolutely sure Sam. Please let us do this for you.” Blaine’s father said.

“Ok then. I guess you and I are going to be roommates.” 

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. Blaine’s parents never offered to do anything for Kurt. Hell he still had to address them as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson while Sam was on the first name bases with them. 

Blaine, almost forgetting about Kurt grabbed Sam’s hand and headed over to the rest of their friends. 

“Let’s go tell everyone the good news that you’ll be coming to NY with us after all.” 

“Ah, Blaine, can I have a word with you for a minute?” 

“Can it wait Kurt? I’m so excited about Sam coming to NY I just want to tell everyone now.” 

“Yeah, sure it can wait.” 

Kurt was not happy at all about Sam coming to NY and even less happy that he and Blaine will be roommates, as he slowly made his way over to the rest of the group behind Blaine and Sam. Everyone else was happy for Sam.

 

(Mean while!)

 

“I was starting to worry that your contact over at Pratt wasn’t going to come through for us.” Laura said. 

“Well, it turns out he didn’t have to do anything after all. Sam got in without any help. His application was just missing a letter of recommendation that the school counselor had to fax over. That’s why his acceptance letter was so late.” 

“Great, that’s even better. And with you great idea for him and Blaine to live together hopefully everything will work out for the better. Sam and Blaine will realize that they belong together, and Kurt will be out of the picture for good.” 

“Yeah Laura, but do you think it’s a good idea to try and push those two together? Sam’s not even gay.” 

“No, but he isn’t straight either. He just doesn’t know it yet, but he’ll figure it out soon enough. Trust me. No one has ever made Blaine smile the way that Sam does, not even Kurt. This is going to work out just fine.” Blaine’s mother says as she turns and wave to a happy Blaine and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 of 'They Belong Together'. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

It has been 2 weeks since the graduation party and Blaine was in his room packing for his trip. He and his parents along with Sam were flying to NY to a) start looking at places for Blaine and Sam and b) to visit with Cooper. Blaine was deep in thought thinking about Kurt and the last conversation they had. It was at the party and it did not end well. They haven’t spoken to each other since then. 

(Flash back)

Blaine was still excited about Sam coming to NY. Maybe a little more than he should have been, but Sam was his best friend. This had nothing to do with the crush he had, or may still have, a little, on Sam. He was sitting with the rest of their friends talking about how much fun NY is going to be with all of them there when Kurt approached him. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Oh, sure Kurt, what’s up?” Blaine asked as they walked off into the house. 

“I don’t mean to rain on your joy parade, but do you think it’s really a good idea for Sam to come to NY for school? And before you say anything just hear me out. Sam had a full scholarship to OSU that included room and board and possible work study program. All he would have to worry about is keeping his grades up. The only thing Pratt is offering is a scholarship to pay his tuition. Everything else is on him.”

“Kurt, this is Sam dream school. The school he really wanted to go to. There is no way he is going to turn this down. Besides Sam doesn’t have to worry about room and board, my parents are taking care of that. Yes he will have to get a job to pay for other living expenses, but it’s not like he’s doing it on his own. It’ll be the both of us sharing those responsibilities.”

“Ok, but is it fair to ask your parents to provide housing for Sam?” 

“I didn’t ask them to do anything. They volunteered to do that. They want to help Sam, and so do I.” 

“I’m sure you do. I just think that OSU would be a better fit for Sam. I think it’s more his speed. “ 

“I’m starting to think that you really don’t want Sam to come to NY. Why is that?”

“I’m just looking out for Sam’s best interest. I’m looking out for Sam. I don’t want to see him set his self up for failure.” 

“If you’re looking out for Sam, you would be happy for him and support the fact that he got into the school of his choice. That everything is going good for him right now. So what is this really about?”

“Fine, this is about you not considering how I would feel about you and Sam living together. Maybe I wanted us to live together. To try and get back what we once had.” 

“Kurt, you didn’t even want to commit to a relationship. You turned down my proposal and said let’s wait until I got to NY to see how things went as far as us dating. Now you’re talking about us moving in together. How about you be honest and tell me what this is really about?”

“You want honesty. OK. I don’t want you living with the guy that you crushed on half your senior year. The guy who has stayed at your house a hell of a lot more than me, the guy that your parents seem to adore, the guy whose happiness is more important to you than mine. I don’t want you living with the guy who if you thought you had a chance with you would forget all about me.”

“Kurt I’m over my crush on Sam. And that is all it was a crush. I knew that Sam was never an option nor will he ever be. I have accepted that. He is my best friend and that is it. I love you. I proposed to you.” 

“So, what you’re saying is that the only reason you asked me to marry you is because you couldn’t have Sam?”   
“That’s not what I’m saying Kurt. I asked you to marry me because I love you. My proposal had nothing to do with Sam.” 

“I want to believe you, I do. It’s just I see how you are with him. He comes around and your face just lights up. And I know I have trust issues, but I can’t help the way I feel. I just need time to think. I’m going to go home and start packing to back to NY. I’ll talk to you later.” Kurt turned to leave. 

“Kurt, wait please.” But he just left.

(End Flashback)

Blaine picked up his phone and dialed Kurt’s number hoping he would pick up. 

“Hello” Kurt answered. 

“Hey” Blaine said. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to pick up. You know with the way we left things at the party.” 

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to.” Kurt answered replied. 

“How are you doing? How is work?” 

“I’m good, work is good. It’s keeping me busy. How is life after graduation for you?” 

“It’s good. I’m trying to prepare myself for the big move. Actually that’s why I called. I’m coming to NY this week and I really want to see you.” 

“You’re coming to NY this week, by yourself?” 

“Well, no it’s me and my parents and…”, but before he could get his name out, Sam came charging into his room. 

“Dude, you’re not done packing yet? Come on, let’s go. NY is waiting.”

“Of course, Sam is coming too.” 

“Well yeah. The main reason for this trip is to start looking at places for Sam and myself and to visit Coop, but I really want to see you Kurt. I hate the way we left things and I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, and you’re right. We do need to talk.” 

Meanwhile, while Blaine was on the phone Sam is making kissy faces and wrapping his arms around himself as if he’s in a passionate embrace with someone. Blaine is trying not to laugh because he doesn’t want to upset Kurt again.

“So call me when you get here and we’ll make plans, Ok.” 

“Perfect! I’m really looking forward to seeing you. I love you.” 

“I love you too Blaine. Bye” 

Right before Kurt hangs up he hears Blaine laughingly say, 

“You’re such an ass Sam!” 

“Yeah, but you still love me!” 

Then the call ends.

“Whatever! Anyway you all packed and ready to go?” 

“Yeah, I figured I would stay here tonight since we’re leaving first thing in the morning if that’s ok with you?” 

“Sam, you know you can stay here whenever you want. You don’t have to ask.” 

“I know. It’s just force of habit. So, is everything alright between you and Kurt?” 

“Yeah, we’re good. There was a little bump in the road, but we’ll get over it.” 

“Can I ask you something, and feel free to not answer if you don’t want to?” 

“Sure Sam, you can ask me anything you want. You know that.” 

“Why doesn’t Kurt want me to go to school in NY? Have I done something to him?”

That was not a question Blaine was prepared to answer. He had no idea how to answer that. Thankfully he didn’t have to since at that moment his mom knocked on the door letting the boys know that it was time for dinner. So they went down stairs to eat with Blaine’s parents. Over dinner they talked about the trip and what kind of place the boys wanted. Blaine also warned Sam that Coop will want to tag along with them to look at places, and will be putting his 2 cents in like he will be living there as well. 

“I don’t mind. I like Cooper. He’s fun to hang out with. Plus he could get us into clubs that we would not be able to get into on our own. That is if you’re not too busy with Kurt.” 

At the mention of Kurt’s name Blaine’s parents shared a look then focused their attention on Blaine. 

“What about Kurt dear?” Blaine’s mother asked. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to try and spend some time with him while in NY. I haven’t seen him since the party.” 

Blaine’s father was about to protest when his mother spoke up. 

“That’s ok Blaine, but just remember the reason for this trip ok. You and Sam need to find a place and get moved in before school starts.” 

The rest of dinner was spent discussing where the boys wanted to live. Blaine’s parents already had listings for East Village and Williamsburg. After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, Blaine and Sam went up to Blaine’s room to watch a movie while his parents retired to their room for the night.

“We can’t be obvious that we’re trying to keep Blaine and Kurt apart, James. We may have to let him spend some time with him. We just have to make sure that it’s not too much time.” 

“Don’t worry dear, between the house hunting and Cooper dragging them all over the city he won’t have a lot of free time for Kurt.” Blaine’s dad said.

Back in Blaine’s room, he and Sam were trying to decide what movie to watch. While looking through the DVDs Sam said, 

“You never answered my question from earlier.” 

“What question was that Sam?” 

“I only asked one. Why doesn’t Kurt want me in NY?” 

“It’s not that Sam. He’s just looking out for you. He doesn’t want you to take on more than you can handle, that’s all.” 

“If you say so, it just seems to me that he just doesn’t want me there.” 

“Well I do say so, now pick a movie before it gets too late.” 

Blaine felt bad about lying to his friend, but he did not want to hurt Sam’s feelings by telling him the truth that Kurt really did not want Sam coming to NY with Blaine. They put on their favorite movie, The Avengers, but they were to o excited about their trip to watch it so they just sat up talking about their futures. They talked about moving to NY, being roommates, and starting school in the fall until they both fell asleep on Blaine’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

 

Sam, Blaine and his parents were in their hotel suit unpacking and getting settled. Blaine’s parents had reserved a 2 bedroom suite at The Peninsula-New York. One of the few hotels his parents liked to stay at. Sam was in awe of the size of their suite.

“This is the kind of hotel your parents always stay in?”

Blaine just looked at him and laughed.

“Yes, this is one of their favorite places to stay.”

They continued to unpack and then Blaine decided to call Kurt and let him know that they were in NY and to see what he was doing today.

“Hey Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that we were here in NY at the hotel and wanted to know what you were doing today.”

“Hi Blaine, I’m at work today. I figured you guys would be busy looking at places so I took some ones shift as a favor today.”

“No we won’t start looking at houses until tomorrow. Today we’re just getting settles, although I do think that Cooper may be coming by later on today.”

“Oh well if you have some time come by the diner. I know that Rachel and Santana would like to see you.”

“Ok, I will see you in a few. I love you, bye.”

“Bye Blaine.”

Blaine ended his call and turned to ask Sam if he wanted to come with him with him to see Kurt, Rachel and Santana.

“Does Kurt want me coming along with you?” Sam asked, still convinced that Kurt really did not want him in NY with Blaine.

“Of course he does. Don’t be silly. I told you Kurt wants you here in NY with the rest of our friends.”

“Ok, sure, why not. I have nothing else to do.”

Blaine informed his parents where he and Sam were going and asked that if Coop came by to have him meet them at the Broadway diner.

At the diner Kurt, Rachel and Santana were all standing around the counter filling sugar caddies and salt and pepper shakers since it was slow at the moment.

“So, was that Blaine on the phone?” Rachel asked Kurt.

“Yes it was him. He was just calling to let me know that he was here in NY and wanted to know if he could come and see me. I told him that I was working today, but he can come by the diner since it’s slow.”

“That’s nice. Is Sam coming with him? I haven’t seen either of them since Blaine’s party.”

“I would imagine he will be tagging along.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that Kurt. What’s going on?” Rachel said.

“Please don’t tell me you still have your man panties in a bunch about Sam going to school here and moving in with Blaine.” Santana said.

“I don’t wear man panties Santana, nor do I care anymore about where Sam goes to school. I just don’t get why he has to live with Blaine. Why couldn’t Blaine’s parents help by paying for him to stay in the dorms at Pratt? It should be me looking at houses with Blaine, not Sam.”

“Oh please, you and Blaine aren’t even together right now. Didn’t you tell him that you will see how things go once he moved here? What are you afraid that Frodo may still have his little crush on Sam and once they are living together he will forget all about you?”

“Shut it Santana.” Rachel looked at Kurt and asked “You don’t really think that do you?”

“I don’t know Rach. I just know that Blaine has become a different person since he and Sam became friends. Not to mention the ridiculous smile he gets on his face whenever Sam is around. And knowing he has or had a crush on Sam and that Sam was ok with it does not help.”

“Yeah, but Blaine loves you, not to mention Sam is straight so I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“That may be true, but I still don’t like. I just want my Blaine back. Then maybe we can start to rebuild our relationship.”

Just then Blaine and Sam came into the diner and went to greet their friends.

Back at the hotel Cooper arrived at his parent’s suite and was greeted at the door by his father.

“Hey Coop, come in. How is life in NY treating you?”

“Life is good. The show is doing well plus I have some side projects going on so everything is great. Where is mom, Blaine and Sam?”

“Your mother is in the bedroom changing and your brother and Sam went to go see their friends at some diner. They said for you to meet them down there.”

Just then Mrs. Anderson came out of the bedroom to see her oldest son.

“Cooper, I thought I heard you out here. It’s so good to see you. Come and give your mother a hug.”

Cooper went to hug his mother.

“Good, since their not here you can tell me about this master plan you have to break up Blaine and Kurt for good using Sam.”

“Trust me Coop, it’s for your brother’s own good. Kurt is not good for Blaine.”

“I only meet Kurt the one time I came home to visit, but I thought he and Blaine were good together.”

“You weren’t around to see the changes in your brother since he started dating Kurt. Your brother was like a star that shined so bright he could light up an entire city. He had so much confidence in himself that people around him knew he would succeed in anything he chose to do. All of that changed when he started dating Kurt.” Coop's father said.

“It’s like he dulled his shine so Kurt could shine brighter. Every day he was less confident in himself. I don’t know if this was the result of something Kurt said to him or what, but I do know it was hard to watch this happen. Then he left the safety of Dalton Academy to go back to a public school because Kurt asked him to, and for what, a year later Kurt moves to NY and pretty much forgets all about your brother. Your brother walked around here a shell of himself the first couple of weeks after Kurt moved, but you know what changed that? Sam did.”

Cooper just sat and listened. He had no idea all of this took place.

“Blaine became friends with Sam and I started to see signs of the old Blaine coming back. He started to get his confidence back because Sam constantly told him he could do anything he put his mind to doing. His star started to shine again because Sam encouraged him to never give up or lose faith in himself. Sam has brought such joy and happiness to your brother’s life that I can’t see him with anyone else. Your brother would see that too if he let go of the idea that Kurt is his soul mate. High school sweetheart, yes, but soul mate and end game, I don’t think so.”

“Your mother is right Coop. You know that I don’t usually butt into you and your brother’s lives, but in this case I have to do something. I hated seeing Blaine like that.”

“Ok, I get it, but there is one problem with your plan. Sam’s not gay. He has had several girlfriends before.”

“Like I told your father, Sam may not be gay, but he’s not straight either. I don’t care how open minded you are not too many ‘straight’ teenage boys would be all that comfortable cuddled up in bed with his gay best friend. “

“When was this and where was I?”

“Oh calm down James. I said they were cuddling not having sex.”

Cooper just shook his head at his parent’s antics.

“So what’s the plan of action?”

“Your brother and Sam are visiting with Kurt and some friends now at the diner they work at. We figured we can give him a couple of hours with him. Then you are going to go down there and get those two to show them around the city some. Blaine hasn’t seen you in a while so he won’t protest. Your father and I will make sure the rest of our time here is spent looking at housing for Blaine and Sam. Also they will have to start thinking about where they want to look for a job when they move here.”

“I may be able to help them in the job area. Let me make some calls.”

After that was settled, they sat around and discussed Cooper’s life in NY before he headed out to meet up with Blaine and Sam.

At the diner Sam was catching up with Rachel and Santana, telling them how excited he was to be moving there and going to the school of his choice.

“I’m just so glad that you and Blaine will be moving here soon.” Rachel beamed.

“You guys are going to love NY. There is just so much t do here. Just you wait and see.”

“I wish everyone was happy about me coming here.”

“Are you talking about Kurt?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, I just get this feeling that he wishes that I was going to OSU, and I don’t know why. I haven’t done anything to Kurt that I know of.”

Rachel and Santana looked at each other before Rachel answered

“Sam, of course Kurt wants you here. We all want you here ok.”

“That’s the same thing that Blaine said, but I don’t know. I’ve just been getting this vibe off of Kurt that is not very friendly.“

“Look Sam I’m sure it’s nothing. Now I need to get back to work.” Santana said before getting up and walking over to the counter. Rachel sat and talked some more with Sam.

Over at another table Kurt was asking Blaine what his plans for the rest of the day were hoping they could spend some time together after he got off of work.

“Cooper is supposed to be meeting Sam and me here at the diner soon. He said he wanted to show us around and spend some time with me, since he hasn’t seen me in awhile, before mom and dad took up all of our time house hunting.”

“So not only do your parents seem to adore Sam, but so does your brother.”

“Yeah well Cooper took a liking to Sam when Sam gave him stripping tips for his movie Magic Mike.”

“So are we going to get to spend any time together while you’re here or is this it?” Kurt asked.

“No Kurt, I will make sure we get to spend time together if it kills me. I promise.”

Just then Cooper came into the diner yelling,

“Where are my Blaine and Sammy?”

Blaine just put head down and started to shake it while Sam jumped up and gave Cooper a big bro hug.

“How the hell are you Coop?” Sam asked.

“I’m good. I thought I would come and get you two and show you around. You know try and have some fun before my mom and dad get a hold of you and bore you too death with the whole house hunting thing.”

Cooper turned to Blaine, “So are you going to speak to your older brother or what Squirt?”

As much as Blaine hated being called that, he missed his brother more so he let it slide this time.

“How are you Coop? It’s been a while.” Blaine said getting up to hug his brother.

At this time Rachel, Santana and Sam had joined them at Kurt and Blaine’s table.

“Coop, you remember our friends from high school Kurt, Rachel and Santana?”

“Yeah, how are you guys doing? How is life in the Big Apple so far?”

All three answered life is good, but Kurt add that once Blaine moves there it will be so much better.

Cooper just nodded and said ok. Then turning to Blaine and Sam Cooped asked if they were ready to go.

“Yes, I’m ready to go and have some fun see what this city has to offer.” Sam said.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Cooper said. All three said their good-byes and Blaine told Kurt he will call him later on that night before heading out of the diner laughing and joking with Cooper and Sam.

Back in the diner Kurt asked, “Am I the only one who noticed that Blaine did not refer to me as his boyfriend, just as Kurt? Also what is up with him greeting Sam like he’s his brother too? Does Blaine’s whole family just love Sam? ”

“But Kurt, you’re not his boyfriend. Not yet anyway. And Sam is just a lovable person. You can’t help but to love Sam.”

Kurt just walked away muttering “Whatever, I don’t love Sam.”

Cooper had the boys all over the city that day. They went looking at different areas to live in. They went site seeing, and shopping. Later on that night Cooper even got them into a few clubs that he frequents. When Blaine and Sam got back to the hotel that night all they wanted to do was crash and go to sleep. Needless to say Blaine did not get to call Kurt that night and Kurt was not happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

 

The Andersons, true to their word, kept Blaine and Sam busy looking at places for them to live. Over the next few days they looked at several different houses and condos in SoHo, and The East Village, but nothing seemed to catch their eye. Cooper went with them and adding his opinion like here was going to be living with them.

Just when they were about to give up, the last house they looked at in the village looked like it was made for them. It had a brown stone front. Through the front door were a foyer and a large open space living room/ dining room combo. It had a nice size kitchen w/ an island where they could put tall chairs to sit and eat. Off behind the kitchen a room had been added on. It had large windows to let in plenty of sun light tiled floors. This room would be perfect for Sam as an art studio.

The second floor had two large bedrooms, both w/ walk-in closets. The front room looked out onto the street while the second bedroom looked out over the yard. The bathroom was huge with a walk in shower and a large bathtub in the middle of it. There was also a spiral staircase that they did not notice by the back bedroom that went down into the added on room in the back of the house.

The place was pricey, but the boys loved it. They didn’t want to look at any more houses. This was their dream house. Blaine’s parents told the realtor who showed them the house that this will be purchasing this house and to get the paper work started. Even Cooper approved of the house, not that Blaine or Sam cared too much about Coop opinion.

Once the house hunting was over Blaine figured he could to see Kurt before they left to go back to Lima. Sam decided not to go with him and instead hung out with Cooper. Blaine called Kurt to see what time he got off from work and arranged to meet up with him.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together” Blaine said as he approached Kurt in the diner. “I didn’t realize house hunting would be so time consuming.”

“Yeah, it took all day and night. No time to even pick up the phone.”

“I know, again I am so sorry about that.”

“So, where’s Sam? Aren’t you two joined at the hip or something?”

“Sam decided to hang out with Coop so you and I can spend some time together just the two of us.”

“So, both your parents and Coop just loves Sam. Must be nice.”

“Kurt, my family likes you, and besides this is my last night here and I don’t want to spend it arguing about Sam.”

“You’re right. I’m done here so let’s go grab a coffee and chat.”

Over coffee they talked about Kurt’s new band, Blaine and Sam’s new place and what Blaine planed to do the rest of the summer before the big move. They didn’t discuss the status of their relationship because Kurt wanted to wait until after the move to have that discussion. Kurt was about to bring up talking to his boss about getting Blaine a job at the restaurant with him when Blaine’s phone started to ring. Seeing it was Cooper, Blaine told Kurt he would be quick and answered the call.

As soon as he answered he heard Coop and Sam yelling about something.

“Will you two calm down, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

He heard his brother tell Sam. 'It was my idea, I called in the favor, so I should be the one to tell him.'

Sam reluctantly agreed.

“Okay Squirt, I know that you and Sam are going to need jobs when you move here, and a friend of mine owes me a favor so I talked to him about you and Sam working in his restaurant, The Moon Light Lounge. He agreed to meet with you two tomorrow morning before you fly back to Lima, but you pretty much have the job. This is just a formality. The pay will be good and he said he will work around you class schedule once you two start school.”

“Isn’t that awesome dude? We get to live together and work together.”

“You’re going to get sick of seeing my face all the time.” Blaine said smiling, but when he looking up though he saw that Kurt was not smiling at all. He told Coop and Sam he would talk to them later and hung up.

“So, what was that all about?”

“Apparently Cooper called in a favor and got Sam and me a job at his friends restaurant. We meet with the guy tomorrow morning for an informal interview.”

“Well, there goes my idea.”

“What was your idea?”

“I was going to talk to my boss about hiring you at my job, so you and I can work together.”

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t know. And I had no idea Cooper was planning on doing this for me.”

“You can always turn down your brother’s offer.”

“And have him bitch, moan and complain that I don’t appreciate him and his help? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Of course, we can’t upset Cooper now can we?”

Blaine choose to ignore the hint of sarcasm in Kurt’s voice.

Once they were done and ready to leave, Kurt asked if Blaine wanted to come back to his place to hang out for a while. Blaine thought Kurt wanted to spend some time alone with him, but he was wrong.

“You can finally meet Elliott, the other band member.”

Blaine couldn’t help but notice the excitement in Kurt’s voice when he talked about Elliott. He decided to ignore that as well, for now. As they were leaving the coffee shop Blaine got a text from his mother,

‘Blaine, your father and I need you to come back to the hotel. It’s important, it’s about the house.’

Blaine’s face lost all color.

“Blaine, what’s wrong? Who just texted you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. ”

“It’s my mom. She needs me back at the hotel. She said it’s important, something about the house. God, I hope nothing went wrong and Sam and I can still get this house.”

“See, I knew that house sound too good to be true. Well go see what’s going on. Call me tonight when this is taken care of. If it’s not too late maybe we can grab a late diner.”

Blaine told him he would call him later and rushed off to the hotel.

When Blaine got back to the hotel, he meet up with Cooper and Sam who also received text to come back to the hotel in regards to the house.

”You two got a text from mom and dad about the house too?”

“Yeah we did. I wonder what this is about.” Sam said.

Getting on the elevator Sam and Blaine were really nervous on the ride up to their floor while Cooper seemed calm. Almost too calm, like he knew what this was about. When they got to their floor they rush into their suites looking for Blaine’s parents.

Blaine’s parents came out of their room looking like they were going out for the evening.

“Mom, we came as soon as we got your text. What’s going in with the house? Please don’t tell me something happened to prevent us from being able to buy it.”

“No Blaine everything is going fine with the purchase. And since we are paying cash everything should be final within 2-3 weeks.”

“Then why the urgent text and why are you two dressed up like you’re going out?”

“That’s because we are.” Blaine’s father said. “And you three are coming with us.”

“Hold on a minute here. You had us rush back here, I ran out on Kurt again thinking something was wrong with the house and you just want to take us out to dinner.” Blaine asked a little upset.

Blaine’s mother stepped forward.

“Sweet heart, it’s not just about going out to dinner because it’s our last night in New York. It’s also to celebrate that you and Sam have graduated from high school which is a big deal. It’s to celebrate that you two have gotten into the colleges of your choice, and in a short time you will be leaving home and moving into your own place in a new city. You’re no longer kids, you’re young adults and we are so proud of you both. That’s what this is really about.”

Blaine, whose eyes were bright with unshed tears, looked at his mom and could see in her face that she meant every word she said.

“I thought that the party was for that.”

“The party was for all of your friends to celebrate graduating. Tonight, this is your father, Cooper and myself showing you and Sam that we are proud of the two of you.”

Then she turned to Sam.

“And Sam, you are a part of this family so you might as well swallow that protest you were about to make and all three of you go and get changed so we can go.”

Cooper had brought his clothes over earlier when he came over to get Sam.

As the boys went to go and change, Mrs. Anderson just looked at her husband and winked.

Blaine enjoyed dinner with his parents, Sam and Cooper. They talked and joked around and laughed all through the meal. It was then that Blaine realized how much he was going to miss his parents when he moved.

When they got back to the hotel he did call Kurt before he went to bed. Just as he thought Kurt was not happy to hear that his night with Blaine was cut short so his parents could take him and Sam out for a graduation dinner. Nor was he even invited. Needless to say that conversation was very short. Blaine hung up wondering if he even still wanted a relationship with Kurt with the way he has been acting lately.

The next morning, Blaine and Sam meet with Cooper’s friend and the owner of The Moon Light Lounge, Peter Banks. He was impressed with their dedication and drive to work. He said he wasn’t expecting that from someone Cooper recommended. He told them that they had the jobs and to contact him as soon as they moved here so they could fill out their paper work and set up a work schedule for them.

After that they went back to the hotel. Then they all could head out to the airport for their flight back to Lima. Blaine was going to try and call Kurt before he left, but decided to wait until he got home. He told himself he was just letting him have a chance to cool off, but really he just didn’t feel like dealing with him at the moment, so he figured he would put it off until he got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

 

Blaine and Sam were pleasantly surprised when they were handed the keys to their new home a little over two weeks after they got back from New York.

“I thought the process of buying a house took longer than two weeks?” Blaine asked his mother.

“It does if you are doing a traditional mortgage, but since your father and I paid cash for the property the sale went through quicker” his mother responded.

“So, does this mean that Blaine and I can move in sooner than we thought?” Sam asked.

“You two can move in today if you wanted to.”

Blaine and Sam just looked and each other and Blaine’s mother had to hide her smile as she realized that they were doing that non-verbal communicating thing that they did with each other.

Blaine smiled and said “I know we said that we wanted to spend the next few weeks with our friends here before we moved away, but that was before I knew we had the option to move sooner.”

“So this is it then” Sam asked. “We’re moving to New York now.”

So it was decided. Blaine and Sam spent the next week packing up everything they wanted to take with them to New York and saying good bye to all of the friends. Blaine’s parents were going to have the bulk of their stuff shipped to their new home. It would be waiting for them when they got there. Sam had wanted to visit his family before he moved, but they themselves were out of town on vacation. So he spoke to them on the phone the day before he was to leave and said he would visit as soon as he could.

After Sam was done packing the last of his things that he would be taking on the plane with him, he thanked Burt and Carole for letting him stay there even after Finn and Kurt had moved out. They told Sam that he was like a third son to them and that this will always be his second home. He hugged them both then headed over to Blaine’s house.

He was staying the night there so the car Blaine’s parents rented to take them to the airport could pick them both up at the same time. After they showered and was lounging on Blaine’s bed Sam turned to him and asked,

“Have you told Kurt that you’ll be in NY sooner than planned?”

“No, we haven’t really talked that much since we got back to Lime. The few times we did the conversation was so tense that one of us wound up using as excuse to end the call.”

“Don’t tell me his still mad about your parents taking us and out to dinner our last night there. I mean come on, it’s not like you knew what your parents were planning and just didn’t tell him. You had no idea what your mother asked you to come back to the hotel for. Hell neither did I for that matter. “

“Yeah, but when I realized what was going on I should have insisted that Kurt be invited to come as well. I mean he already thinks that my parents and Cooper likes you more than him as it is.”

“Well, they do.” Sam said with a smile.

“Sam, come on. Yes, my parents adore you and Coop thinks of you as a second brother, but they like Kurt as well.”

“They may tolerate Kurt, but they love me. Come on I’m on first name basis with your parents, and Cooper has no problem hanging out with me even if you’re not there. When was the last time he just hung out with Kurt without you being there?”

Blaine decided he did not want to talk about Kurt anymore and suggested that they get some sleep. They had an early flight the next morning. Sam didn’t argue since he was tired anyway, and as soon as Blaine turned out the lights and his head hit the pillow he was out. Blaine however did not go right to sleep. He had too many thoughts going through his head.

He knew that his parents loved Sam, but who didn’t. Sam was the kindest and most loving person he knew. They barely acknowledged Kurt half of the time. Blaine knew a lot of this came from what happened between him and Kurt last year. He also knew that he did not help the situation by constantly complaining about Kurt in front of them. He decided to try and get some sleep and worry about the whole Kurt situation when he got to NY.

Mrs. Anderson had went to Blaine’s room to tell the boys goodnight, but when she got to the door and heard Kurt’s name she decided to listen and see what they were talking about. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop she just wanted to know where things were with Kurt and her son. She smiled when she heard Sam say the she and her husband tolerated Kurt, but they loved Sam. He has no idea just how true that was she thought. Once she saw under the door that they had turned the lights off and she no longer heard talking she headed for her own room. She decided she would have a talk with Blaine before he left tomorrow.

Blaine and Sam were both up bright and early the next morning dressed and ready to go. They both ate a light breakfast of fresh fruit and juice. They were finishing up their breakfast when Mrs. Anderson came into the kitchen also dressed for the day.

“You’re up early mom.”

“I didn’t want to miss seeing you boys off and not having a chance to say good bye” she said while standing between the two boys and wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders.

“Mrs. Anderson, I can’t thank you and your husband enough for everything that you have done for me.”

Blaine’s mom stopped Sam before he could say another word. She ignored the fact that he addressed her as Mrs. Anderson and said,

“Sam, you just kick ass at school, enjoy your life to the fullest in NY and continue to look out for Blaine and that will be all the thanks we need.”

As she squeezed Sam shoulder a little to show she meant every word. She then asked to speak to Blaine for a minute before their ride got there.

Sam started to clear away their dishes and put on a pot of coffee for Mrs. Anderson while Blaine follows his mom out to the living room. Blaine and his mom sat on the couch and she turned to face him, and took one of

Blaine’s hands into hers.

“Blaine, all I ask is that you hear me out before you interrupt and just know that I am not trying to run your life, but just trying to look out for you. I know that you are looking at this move to NY as a chance to rekindle your relationship with Kurt, to try and get him to accept your marriage proposal. Sweetheart, you are young and about to start a new and exciting chapter in your life in a new and exciting city. Getting married to anyone should be the last thing on your mind. I mean even if you want to start dating Kurt again fine but don’t rush to get engaged. This is the time when you should be out experiencing new things and meeting new people. This is when you should be discovering exactly who ‘adult’ Blaine Anderson is before making him someone’s husband.”

Blaine didn’t know how to respond. He had always taken his parents advice because he knew they would never stir him wrong, and they always had his best interest at heart. Also most of the time their advice mirrored what he was thinking anyway. This was the first time his parent’s advice conflicted with what he was feeling.

“Mom I hear what you’re saying, but I love Kurt. I know in my heart that he is my soul mate. I know that our relationship is not perfect but we will work on it once I’m living in NY. I just have to show him that I am committed to making it work.”

“Blaine, no offense, but your ‘relationship’ is so far from perfect it’s not even on the same continent. Just hear me out. Every problem and issue that led to you and Kurt breaking up in the first place have they been resolved or even discussed?”

Blaine didn’t answer, confirming that would be a no.

“Blaine you two aren’t even together and you’re dealing with his bouts of jealousy. Sweetheart I know that Kurt was your first real boyfriend, your first love so it’s going to feel like he is the one you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. I’m just trying to point out that your first love doesn’t have to be your last love or even your only love. I just don’t want to see you get stuck in an unhealthy relationship so think about what I said ok.”

Blaine told his mother that he would take into consideration everything that she said.

By this time the car had arrived to take Blaine and Sam to the airport. They gave Blaine’s mom a hug and kiss good bye and promised to call as soon as they landed in NY. Blaine was hopping his father would be back from his business trip in time to see him off, but told his mom to tell him that he loved him and would talk to him later. Little did he and Sam know that his father was in NY overseeing his last surprise for them.

Blaine was quiet during the ride to the airport. He was thinking really hard about everything his mother had said to him. He knew she had made some valid points. He just didn’t know what he should do. His head was telling him one thing while his heart was saying something different. The whole situation was giving him a headache, so he decided to put it out of his mind and deal with once he was in NY.

The flight from Lima to New York was smooth and once they claimed their bags and exited the airport they saw a driver holding up a sign with both of their names on it. They made their way over to the car and introduced themselves to the driver before putting their bags and the back then they hopped the car heading for their new home. The closer they got to the house the more excited they got.

They knew they had a lot to do today with furniture shopping and separating the boxes that were shipped ahead, but knowing that this was their house their home made it all worth it. When they arrived at their home they got out of the car and the driver helped them get their bags out the back. They tipped the driver and sent him on his way. The boys stood at the bottom of the front steps and smiled at each other before racing up and into the house.

They expected to find boxes randomly placed around the living room and dining room and was ready to start separating them and taking them upstairs. What they found was a fully furnished living room complete with soft leather furniture, end table and a coffee table, a large LED television mounted to the wall with an entertainment cabinet under it. The dining room had a nice oak table with four chairs under it. Nothing to fancy and the kitchen was fully stocked with all kinds of kitchen utensils and cook ware.

They ran upstairs to find both bedrooms had been completely set up with queen size beds in both. They both had 32” televisions mounted on the walls. All the boxes were separated and placed in their room. The only rooms that weren’t touched were the bathroom and the back room that would serve as Sam’s studio.

They went back downstairs to the kitchen and found an envelope address to the both of them from Blaine’s parents.

 

_Blaine and Sam_

_Your father and I thought we would make life a little easier by having the placed already furnished for you two. We know that you will want to put your own personal touch on the place but figured we could at least get you started. Remember this is a new adventure for the both of you so please enjoy it to the fullest. If you guys need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to call. We know you are adults, but even adults need a little help from time to time._

_Love_  
 _Mom/Laura_

 

Blaine refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He and Sam turned and looked at each other and at the same time they both said,

“Welcome home!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6. Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

 

It’s been a little over a week since Blaine and Sam had officially moved into their new house. They really appreciated Blaine’s parents having the place furnished for them. That was one less thing they had to do. So they were able to unpack and get their things put away rather quickly. The only room that remained empty was the back room behind the kitchen. Sam was waiting until classes started so he would know exactly what he needed to get.

It was Friday night and Blaine and Sam were waiting for their friends to get there for a quick tour of the house before heading out to Call Backs. Kurt, Rachel and Santana arrived a little after eight. Elliott and Dani were meeting them at Call Backs. Sam answered the door and greeted their friends while Blaine was coming down the stairs. They all exchanged hugs before they started walking them through the house. The girls chatted Sam up while Kurt stayed by Blaine’s side.

“Damn Trouty, being besties with the Hobbit really paid off for you huh?”

“Santana, be nice. Sam, don’t pay her any mind. You know how she is.”

“Pipe down Berry. I was just stating an observation. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know Santana. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. This place is amazing though right?”

“I’m jealous that you have actual rooms with walls and doors” Rachel said.

“You guys got it furnished and set up fast. How’d you manage that?”

“Actually Blaine’s parents had the place furnished for us before we moved in. We just had to unpack and put our stuff away.”

“Lucky bastards, come on and show us the upstairs. I need to remember what a real bedroom looks like.”

So Sam took the girls upstairs. He figured he could use the back stairs to come back down and show them the rest of the first floor.

Mean while Blaine was showing Kurt around the first floor.

“This is really nice Blaine. I might have chosen a different décor, but this is nice” Kurt said looking around the dining room.

“Yeah, well mom and dad had the placed already furnished when we moved in. Since Sam and I both liked it we’re just going to keep it as is.”

“Of course, well let’s see the rest of the house.”

They moved onto the next room.

“This is the kitchen. It has all brand new appliances and a bunch of different gadgets and mixers and blenders that Sam got more excited over than I did.”

Kurt ignored the Sam comment as he walked around the island checking the kitchen out.

“I love this kitchen. This is the kind of kitchen I need to properly prepare my French cousin that you love so much. You have to let me cook for you one sometime.”

“Sure” Blaine said with a forced smile. He really was not a fan of French food.

Moving on, Kurt asked “What’s this back here, a storage closet?”

“No, it’s an extra room that the previous owners had added on.”

“This room is amazing. Look at those windows. I know you get great sun light in through them.”

“Yes we do, but…”

“You can do so much with this room.”

“I know, but…”

Again Kurt cut him off.

“I can see the two of us sitting back here on a vintage chase lounge with a glass of wine and watching the sun set. I know I don’t live here ‘yet’ he thought to himself, but you have to let me decorate and make this room beauty.”

Just then Sam, Rachel and Santana came into the back room.

“I needed a back stair case like that at home for when I wanted to sneak in the house after curfew” Santana said.

Looking around Rachel said, “This is a nice room. I like the large bay windows. What will you guys use it for?”

“This is going to be my art studio once school starts” Sam answered.

“An art studio! You’re wasting this beautiful room on an art studio? Whose crazy idea was that?” Kurt asked.

Sam looked at Kurt like he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue for Blaine’s sake.

“It was my idea Kurt and my parents agreed. Sam needs a space for what every art projects he may have once school starts, and this room is perfect. That’s one of the reasons we picked this house.”

Kurt just looked around the room thinking what a waste of such a beautiful room. Well that’s just something else I will have to change when I move in he thought. They finished showing the house, although Kurt didn’t really seem all that interested anymore, and headed out to call backs.

Once they got there Blaine and Sam were introduced to Elliott and Dani. Everyone was enjoying themselves drinking and talking and listening to NYADA students perform. Surprising no one from their group felt like singing tonight.

“I like this place. It has a good vibe to it. It seems like it has a good crowd also” Blaine said.

“That’s why we come here all the time. Good music, drinks aren’t expensive and for the most part good music” Kurt said.

“Oh please, we come here all the time because you two divas” Santana said pointing between Kurt and Rachel, “can get up on stage and screech out whatever broad way tune that comes to mind, and these people think it’s the greatest thing since sliced bread.”

Santana’s outburst no longer surprised anyone. Even the two new members of their group were use to it.

“Have I told you how much I love you Santana” Elliott asked, while Dani just smiled at her.

Kurt leaned over towards Elliott putting his hand on his arm and said “Please don’t encourage her.”

Blaine had noticed the closeness between Kurt and Elliott all night, but surprisingly it did not bother him. He figured he was too occupied thinking of how to deal with the tension that was building between Kurt and Sam.

He could tell that Kurt’s little comments were starting to get to Sam. Blaine just hoped he could squash it before it got out of hand. Just then a waitress walked over with a bottle of beer on her tray and was about to sit it down when Blaine said,

“No one ordered a beer here.”

“No, but that handsome gentleman at the bar bought it and asked me to deliver it to and I quote ‘The most beautiful man he has ever seen’.”

Again, before she could put the beer down in front of the person it was bought for Kurt spoke up saying,

“As nice as that is I can’t accept a drink from a perfect stranger, so could you please take that back and tell him I said thank you but no thank you.”

The waitress just shook her head and said,

“I’ll keep that in mind if someone ever wants to send you a drink. This is for the blond Adonis here, not you.”

She placed the beer down in front of Sam while he looked over to the bar to see who sent it. The guy was hot. He had a deep olive complexion with brown eyes and shoulder length brown, wavy hair. He raised the beer he was drinking and smiled at Sam. Sam raised the beer that was just put in front of him and smiled back.

Everyone at the table looked at him with a shocked expressions on their face. No one knew this, but Sam had decided that once he moved to NY he was no longer going to hide that fact that he was not as straight as everyone thought. He discovered that he was attracted to both males and females a long time ago just never felt the need to share that with everyone. Not even Blaine knew this about him and he was Sam’s best friend. Oh well, looks like the cat was about to strut out of the bag tonight.

Kurt was the first one to find his voice.

“You can’t accept that Sam. That won’t be right.”

“Why can’t I accept it? It would be rude for me to send it back.”

“Because you will be giving that guy false hope, making him think that you might be interested in him.”

“Why wouldn’t I be interested in him? His hot and he thinks I’m beautiful, which is a little weird but nice.”

“You’re not interested because he is a guy and your straight Sam.”

“Yeah, about that, I’m not as straight as you all think I am.”

“You’re not gay Sam.” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t say I was. My sexuality is fluid, but if you have to label me then I guess I’m bisexual.”

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. How come Sam never told him this? He felt a little hurt. Of course Kurt didn’t give him a chance to respond or react.

“Oh please. There is no such thing as a bisexual man. That is just an excuse men use to sleep with other men but are too afraid to walk down the street and hold a man’s hand.”

No one at the table knew what to say. They just all looked at Sam to see what his response was going to be.

At that point something in Sam snapped. He had had enough of Kurt and his opinions and little smart comments and his face showed it.

“You know what Kurt, that is about the most insulting and ignorant thing I have ever heard you say. Where the hell do you come off saying that there is no such thing as a bisexual man?”

Kurt was about to respond, but Sam put his hand up to stop him.

“I’m not done yet. How would you feel if I said there is no such thing as a gay man, that that is just an excuse for men who are intimidated by woman and who are so afraid of pussy that they would rather take a dick up their ass. As a gay man do you feel insulted by that statement? I sure as hell did by what you said. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going over to the bar to thank that guy for my beer and to hopefully have a more pleasant conversation then the one I just had.”

And with that Sam got up and walked over to the bar. The four friends from McKinley didn’t know what to say. They never saw this side of Sam before. Even Kurt was speechless.

Leave it to Santana to break everyone out of their stupor with something only she would think to say.

“Hot damn, I don’t like men but this new assertive Sam got my lady parts tingling.”

“Yours and mine both” Dani added.

“Hell, he got my manly parts tingling and he’s not even my type” Elliott said.

Rachel just looked at the three of them and shook her head. Kurt still hadn’t said anything, and Blaine kept glancing over to the bar where Sam and his new friend were talking and laughing. He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt and jealous. Rachel reached her hand over and placed it over Kurt’s hand.

“Are you ok?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I can’t believe he just blew up at me like that”, then turning to Blaine “and I can’t believe you just sat there and didn’t say anything in my defense.”

“What was I supposed to say Kurt? You attacked him with your bigoted attitude towards bisexuality.”

“You could have said anything since he pretty much attacked you too with his gay men comment.”

“No Kurt that comment was strictly for you. Sam knows where I stand on the matter. Now if you’ll excuse I need to use the restroom.”

Sam watched as Blaine got up and walked to the bathroom. He knew he hurt him tonight. Sam had wanted to tell Blaine the truth about himself when it was just the two of them, but Kurt just kept pushing his buttons to where he just lost it. He knew Blaine would have a lot of questions and he was prepared to answer them all, just not here in front of their friends and certainly not with Kurt around.

When Blaine came out of the bathroom he looked up and caught Sam’s eyes. Sam’s heart brook when he saw just how much he hurt his best friend. Blaine looked over to the table where the rest of their friends were sitting, but had no desire to go back over there. So he looked one more time over at Sam then headed for the front door deciding that he need some air.

Sam saw Blaine leave out and decided to go out after him. No one noticed that they both left. When Sam got outside he noticed Blaine leaning against the wall a few feet from the entrance. Sam walked over and leaned against the wall next to Blaine.

“Hey” Sam said looking over at his friend.

“Hey Sam, you came out to check up on me?”

“Yeah, you needed some to get some air huh?”

“Yeah, it just started to get a little too… yeah I needed some air.”

“Look dude, I know you must have a lot of questions…”

“You think!”

“And I am more than willing to answer all of them, just not here. Can we talk at home?”

“I just don’t understand why you kept this from. I thought we told each other everything.”

“We do, and I will tell you everything at home.”

Just then their friends came outside, having realized that both Blaine and Sam were no longer inside.

“Is everything alright out here?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, everything is good Rach” Sam said walking over to her, while Kurt walked over to Blaine avoiding eye contact with Sam.

“Blaine, are you ok? I was starting to worry when you didn’t come back to the table.”

“I’m fine. I just needed some air.”

“Look, you were right. It was not you responsibility to defend me in there, and I shouldn’t have expected you to. I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on you. Next time I will take it out on the person who deserves it” Kurt said looking discreetly over at Sam.

Blaine looked at Kurt and just shook his head.

“Look, are we going to stand around and journal all night about Sam giving Kurt a verbal smack down or are we going to your friend’s party, Elliott? Because I needs to get my drink and party on.” Santana asked.

Kurt just shot Santana an evil look while Sam asked Elliott what party.

“A friend of mine is having a party at a club not far from here and said he would put our names on the list to get in.”

Kurt turned to Blaine,

“Yeah Blaine, we can go have a few drinks, dance and just relieve the stress of tonight.”

Sam looked over at Blaine and said,

“You guys go ahead. I think I’m just going to call it a night head home.”

“Are you sure Sam? I promise you’ll have a good time” Elliott asked.

“Yeah I’m sure. Thanks for the invite though.”

Blaine looked up at Sam when he heard him say he was not going to the party.

“I think I’m going to head home with Sam. It’s been a long week with the move and the unpacking and I just want to crawl in my bed and get some sleep.”

“You can’t go home Blaine. The night is young and I want to dance with you” Kurt said.

“Maybe some other time, I just want to go home.”

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine putting his hand on his chest

“I could come back to your place and crawl into bed with you.”

Blaine gently removed Kurt’s hand and told him not tonight as he walked over towards Sam.

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road” Santana yelled as she hailed a cab for the ones going to the party.

As they got in the cab, Kurt looked back at Blaine who was getting in a cab with Sam. He felt like he was losing him before he even really got him back and he did not like that at all.

In the cab both Blaine and Sam were quiet the whole ride back to their house. Once they got home both boys got ready for bed still not saying anything to each other. Sam was sitting at the head of his bed, with his back against the head board, flipping through channels when Blaine knocked and let himself in. He crawled up on the bed next to Sam, took the remote and turned the TV off and turned to look at Sam.

“You said you would answer all my questions once we got home. Well I hope you aren’t planning to go to sleep any time soon, because I have a lot of questions. So let’s talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just Blaine and Sam’s conversation after they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7. I figured I'd post this one today too. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

 

“Well, I hope you aren’t planning to go to sleep anytime soon because I have a lot of questions. So let’s talk.”

“I’m ready to answer any questions you may have. So where do you want to start?”

“I guess you can start by telling me when did you realize that you were bisexual?”

“I guess once I hit my teens and hormones started to kick in I started to find guys to be attractive, but that was usually actors I would see on TV or in the movies. I thought it was no big deal. It wasn’t until high school that I started to notice regular everyday guys around me.”

“Was this before or after you came to McKinley?”

“This was before McKinley when I went to an all boy’s school. But once I came to McKinley I found myself attracted to girls as well, so I just focused on them.”

“None of the guys at McKinley caught your attention?”

“Well, when I first joined glee I thought Mike and Puck were hot, but that was it. I remember the first thing Puck said to me. He commented on how big my mouth was and asked how many balls I can fit in it. I was tempted to ask him if he wanted to find out, but thought that may not make a good first impression. So I just told him I never had balls in my mouth, which was true at the time. Then I started dating Quinn and all my focus was on her.”

“So, you thought Mike and Puck were hot huh?”

“Can you just forget that I said that?”

“Sure, I can forget for now. So, I know about your relationship with Quinn then Santana and Mercedes after her. Was there ever anything with a guy?”

“Yeah there was. You know how my family went through a hard time and we had to move to Kentucky, and how I started working as a stripper to help out. There was this guy there named Justin. He was 21 and we hit it off right away. He was gay and would always flirt with me. Of course he thought I was 19. I thought he was hot so I started flirting back. And it didn’t feel weird to me that I was feeling this way about a guy. It felt natural. We started hanging out outside the club, going to the movies and having diner. Then one night we were walking through the park after the movies and he kissed me, and I liked it. After that night we started hanging out at his apartment. We would mess around, you know, making out and hand jobs. He gave me my first blow job and was the first person to receive one from me. We never had sex though. I knew I wasn’t ready for that and he was OK with that.”

“So you guys were dating?”

“I guess you could say that, but we never really put a label on what we were doing.”

“Was he the only guy you’ve ever been with?”

“Yeah, he was the only one. Then I moved back to Lima. We did continue to text each other off and on, but then we just stopped. Then I got so caught up in trying to get Mercedes back I never even thought about hooking up with another guy.”

“Do your parents know about any of this?”

“Well of course they didn’t know about the stripping, therefore they couldn’t know about Justin either. I mean I could’ve told them that he worked at the Dairy Queen with me and he would have gone along with it. But then they would have wanted to meet him and somehow it would have come out that I was still in high school, then my age would’ve come up and my whole cover would’ve been blown. I don’t think Justin would be too happy to find out that he was missing around with a 16 year old kid. As far as my sexuality, as soon as I figured it out I sat them down and talked to them. I was scared to death that they would reject me and tell me that I’m going to hell but they didn’t. They told me that love is love and it doesn’t matter if I find happiness with a boy or a girl as long as I’m happy”

“I knew I liked your parents for a reason.”

By this time Blaine and Sam both were now laying down in bed on their sides facing each other with their heads propped on their hands.

“It wasn’t long after that that Finn and Rachel found me and convinced my parents to let me come back to Lima and McKinley with them. I knew I was going to miss my family like crazy, but I also knew I needed to try and be a kid again before becoming an adult for real.”

“Just to come back and have me basically call you…”

“Hey, I thought we agreed that was water under the bridge. We’re good now, so no need to even bring that up.”

“You’re right, water under the bridge. So once you came back to McKinley did you ever think about going out with a guy again?”

“To be honest, once I got back I was so focused on getting Mercedes back that I never really thought about it. All though I still don’t know why.”

“So, you’re saying there’s not one guy that you found just a little attractive? Not even Puck or Mike?”

“Is this your way of asking me if I was attracted to you?”

“No, yes I don’t know, maybe.”

“I have to be honest. When I first meet you I thought you had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. Then my first day back and I saw that you went to McKinley now too I thought wow, I get to look at those eyes every day. But I also knew you were with Kurt, so that’s all I could do was look.”

“I’m not gone to lie to you Sam, when you walked into that choir room and started singing Red Solo Cup I was instantly attracted to you. I thought ‘how in the hell can he make singing a song about a red cup look so damn hot?’ And that scared me because I was with Kurt, and I wasn’t suppose to feel like that about another guy. I think that’s why I reacted the way did about your dance moves.”

“I never would’ve thought you attacked me because you wanted to do me even back then.”

“Shut up Sam.”

“Hey, it’s ok. No one could resist my signature ‘White Chocolate’ body roll.”  
Blaine and Sam were both under Sam’s covers now, both cold from the cold air from the central air, but neither one wanting to get up and go turn it down.

“So I guess it’s safe to say that during senior year after Kurt and I broke up that you were no longer attracted to me.”

“No, I still felt the same way. I may have even been nursing a little crush on you from all the time we were spending together.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything when you confronted me about my crush on you. You could have told me then.”

“I didn’t say anything because you may have been crushing on me, but your heart was still with Kurt. You and I both know that. Then when you told me your plans to propose to him even though you two weren’t even dating at the time I knew me saying anything would have been pointless. Besides I wasn’t sure if I was ready for McKinley to meet that side of me. So I decided that once I got to New York I would be my true self and to hell with what anyone thinks.”

“Yeah, well we see how well that whole grand gesture and proposal went, though I’m not as upset about it now as I was then.”

Wanting to change the subject Blaine asked,

“So New York Sam is open to dating guys huh? You seem to be getting along with the guy who sent you the beer.”

“His name was Brian and he was ok, cute with a nice built, just not my type. I think he was more into my physical appearance plus he kept staring at my lips. I didn’t really want to go over there I just needed to get away from Kurt. I know you said that Kurt was just looking out for my best interests when he questioned me coming to New York, but his actions and attitude tells me that he does not want me here and it has nothing to do with what’s best for me.”

“I’m going to be honest with you Sam. Kurt was not happy about us living together. He knew about my crush on you and the fact that you were ok with only made it worst. The only reason he didn’t protest it more was because he figured you were straight therefore he had nothing to worry about.”

“Then I go and announce tonight that I’m bisexual. I guess now his attitude towards me is just going to get worst.”

Blaine noticed Sam got this far off look on his face, like he just checked out of the conversation.

“Sam? Sam? Hey where did you go just now?”

“I can’t help but think that once you and Kurt get back together and you come up with another elaborate proposal, that I’m willing to bet he will not turn down, that he’s going to move himself in here. Then it’s going to be ‘Blaine and I need our space and privacy to reacquaint ourselves as a couple and I’m going to be asked to move out.”

“Sam if, and that’s a big if, at this point Kurt and I get back together it will be dating only. I have no plans to propose again anytime soon, if at all. Kurt will not be moving in here and you most certainly will not be moving out. This is your home Sam, just as much as it is mine. Besides I think my parents would put me out and put your name on the deed before they see Kurt move in.”

Sam just smiled at him. He didn’t worry anymore after Blaine said that.

“What can I say, your parents love me. You’re really thinking about not getting back together with Kurt?”

“Lately I’m seeing a side of Kurt that I’m not too fond of. I don’t remember him being so mean and condescending in high school. That coupled with what my mom said before we moved here really has me thinking.”

“What did she say to you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She told me that instead of making this move about trying to be Kurt’s boyfriend again I should make it about starting a new life for myself. That I should get to know adult Blaine and all of his likes and dislikes before losing myself or my identity to become Kurt’s fiancé.”

“She’s right you know. I supported your decision to propose back then because I’m your best friend, but I was glad when Kurt turned you down. I thought you were too young for marriage. You haven’t even had a chance to live your life yet.”

“Well I will not be making that mistake again anytime soon, so you and my mom have nothing to worry about.”

Sam just smiled. By this time both boys were fighting to keep their eyes open. They both were exhausted.

“Are we done with this Q & A because I’m tired and just want to go to sleep?”

“Yeah we’re done, for now. I would go back to my own room, but I’m too warm and comfortable, not to mention too tired to move.”

“Dude please, you act like we never shared a bed before. Just try not to hog all of the covers tonight” Sam said as he reached over and turned off the light.

Blaine snuggled in close to Sam like he always did and was fast to sleep. Sam just smiled down at his best friend before sleep took him over as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8

 

Sam was the first to wake up the following morning with Blaine’s hair tickling his nose. He looked down and as usual Blaine was tucked into his side with his head resting on his shoulder. This is pretty much how they always wake up, but this morning it feels different. Sam can’t help but feel like this is how they should wake up every morning.

He doesn’t know if it’s because he completely opened up to Blaine, finally letting him know the real Sam, last night or what. He just knows that this feels so right. He refuses to let that thought take root though. While Blaine did say that he was having second thoughts about getting back together with Kurt, he did not say that it definitely wasn’t going to happen.

And he didn’t want to go through getting dumped again by someone he gave his heart to so they can get back together with their soul mate or whatever. Plus with Blaine he figured he would be losing a whole lot more, he would be losing his best friend.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he figured since he couldn’t go back to sleep, he might as well get up. As he tried to ease his arm from under Blaine, he stirred starting to wake up too.

“No, don’t go, I was warm and comfortable.” Blaine whined.

The room was a little chilly from the central air running.

“As much as I would love to stay and cuddle with you, my bladder is telling me it’s time to get up. Then I was going to make us some breakfast. How does some granola French toast and bacon sound?”

“With some fresh strawberries, bananas and maple syrup?”

“That’s the only way to eat it.”

“Throw in some fresh coffee and you have yourself a deal.”

“Dude, coffee goes without saying.”

“I guess if you’re going to feed me, I can let you go.”

Blaine rolled over to let Sam get up. He stood stretching his arms up over his head. Blaine admired the way Sam’s muscles flexed and the strip of skin that showed when he did this. Sam looked over and caught Blaine staring at him.

“Are you enjoying the view?”

Blaine meets Sam’s eyes a little embarrassed he got caught staring, but decided to go with it.

“If you’re going to put it on display then I’m going to look.”

Sam just shook his head, walking out of the room and heading to the bathroom. Blaine stretched out in the middle of Sam’s bed staring up at the ceiling. He’s thoughts went back to the conversation they had last night. He was glad that Sam opened up to him, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Would things have been different if he knew back in high school what he knows now?

Would he have still tried to get back together with Kurt, with that misguided proposal, or would he have followed his crush and try to start a relationship with Sam? They would be together now, waking up every morning in each other’s arms. But a part of him still felt like even though he was starting to see another side of Kurt their relationship deserved another chance.

He was so confused and really needed some advice. So he got his phone off of Sam’s nightstand and called the one person he knew would give him the best advice there was rather he agreed with it or not.

After two rings, the phone was answered.

“Good morning sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?”

“Morning mother, I haven’t really talked to you since I moved and thought I’d give you a call. How are things at home, how’s dad doing?”

“Everything is fine here, and you father says hello. Now, do you want to tell me the real reason for this call?”

“What makes you think I have another reason for calling?”

“Because I’ve known you for 18 years, so I think it’s safe to say that I know when something is bothering you, and you need to talk about it so talk to me.”

“You always could see right through me, even if you can’t see me. I’m just really confused right now and can use some good advice.”

“What are you confused about?”

“Kurt, and before you ask no I’m not planning on proposing to him again. I heard everything you said the day I moved, I was just considering dating him again. Sort of a let’s get to know each other again.”

Blaine’s mother was not happy to hear this, but decided not to say anything until she heard everything Blaine had to say.

“Ok, so what happened?”

“Since moving here, I’ve seen a side of Kurt I never knew existed and I don’t think I like it. He’s been mean and condescending and he has such a negative attitude about Sam being in New York and living in this house with me. Then there’s Sam. He told me something about himself last night that kind of changed the way I look at him, but not in a bad way.”

“I’m going to take a guess and say he told you that he’s not as striaght as you thought?”

“Why would you think that that’s what he told me?”

“You said that what he told you changes everything for you. And honey, I’ve known for some time that you have feelings for Sam. But you just never thought it possible for him to return those feelings. Then you have this notion that since Kurt was so many first for you, first real boyfriend, first love, that he should be your last. And that’s not true.”

“Mom, Kurt and I were together for almost two years. If I don’t give our relationship another chance it’s like saying our time together meant nothing.”

“Blaine, when Kurt moved to New York and pretty much forgot all about you, to me that was him saying that your time together meant nothing. Besides, if you ask me you already tried to give it another try when you proposed to him and he said no.”

“He said no the proposal, but agreed that once I got here we would talk about giving it another try.”

“Blaine, just hear me out. Did you ever stop to think that you and Kurt were not meant to end up together? That your time with him was only meant to give you your first experience in a real relationship? That this was fates way of preparing you for the person that you are meant to be with?”

“And you think that person is Sam?”

“Honey, I don’t know if it’s Sam or not, but I do know how happy you were when you and Sam got close. I know that your feelings for him are more than a crush, and I’m willing to bet that he has feelings for you too, but is afraid of getting hurt. I also believe that Kurt is most definitely not that person.”

“You certainly gave me a lot to think about. Thank you for listening.”

“I will always be here when you need to talk. I may not always say what you want to hear, but I will give you the best advice that I can give.”

“I know, alright I have to go. Sam made us breakfast this morning and he’s calling me.”

“Ok, well if you need to talk some more don’t hesitate to call me. Tell Sam I said hello. I love you.”

“I love you too mom. I’ll talk to you later.”

Blaine ended the call with his mother and went into the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Blaine’s mom hung up the phone and looked over to her husband with a smile on her face.

“What was that all about?” James asked his wife.

“It seems that Sam came out and told Blaine that he’s not 100% straight last night.”

“He did, wow you called that one.”

“Yes I did, and now our son realize that Sam may still be an option for him, if only he would let go of this idea of getting back together with Kurt.” Laura said looking deep in thought.

“Oh boy, I know that look. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that we should visit our boys soon. I never did get to see the house all furnished.”

James just shook his head and went back to reading his paper.

“It’s about time, what took you so long?” Sam asked as he handed Blaine a cup of coffee.

Blaine sat at the table where Sam had it set up for them to eat.

“I was on the phone with my mom, who said hello by the way.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just called her because we haven’t talked in a while.”

They fell into relaxed conversation while they ate, enjoying each other’s company as always. They decided to just hang out around the house today and wait and see if they were going to be hearing from their job today. The manager had gone out of town and they were waiting for him to get back so they could go complete their paper work and get their uniforms so they could start work soon.

They had just finished eating and were clearing the dishes off of the table when the door bell rang.

Blaine looked up at Sam and asked,

“Are you expecting company this morning?”

“No, are you?” Blaine shook his head no and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Kurt standing there. He had a bakery bag in one hand and a carrier with two cups of coffee in the other.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked as he opened the door more for Kurt to come in.

“Since you bailed on me last night, I figured we could have breakfast together this morning.”

Kurt went walking back towards the kitchen, but when he got through the arch way he stopped short when he noticed Sam rinsing off dishes and putting them in the dish washer.

“But it looks like I’m too late. Sam.”

“Sam looked up and nodded, Kurt.” then went back to the dishes.

Blaine walked past Kurt and went back to clearing the table off.

“Yeah, Sam made us breakfast this morning. Sorry, but I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat another bite if I tried. You can have a seat at the bar and eat while we finish cleaning up.”

“Not what I had in mind.” Kurt mumbled as he sat at the bar.

He sipped his coffee and ate one of the pastries while he watched Blaine and Sam. Kurt was starting to get an uneasy feeling watching the two of them interact with each other. They were laughing and joking around, and every so often there would a light touch on the arm, shoulder or back. It was like he wasn’t even there.

Right then he decided he needs to step his plan up to get Blaine back. He was not about to lose him and this house to the likes of Sam Evans and his fluctuating sexuality.

Once they were finished Sam excused himself and left the kitchen to give Blaine and Kurt some privacy. Not to mention the fact that he really didn’t want to be in Kurt’s presence right now. He’s comments from last night were still fresh on his mind.

When Sam left Blaine went and sat on the other stool at the bar across from Kurt. Kurt was hoping he would suggest that they go up to his room or at least in the living room where it was more comfortable. He decided not to say anything about it.

“So, what are we doing today?” Kurt asked. “I figured we could take a stroll in the park and then go and see a movie. Then we could grab a late lunch and go from there.”

“I really didn’t have any plans for the day. Sam and I were just going to lounge around the house and wait for the restaurant to call so we can go in and finish our paper work.”

“No, no lounging around the house with Sam. I want to spend some time with you, just the two of us. Let’s go out and do something. I haven’t had any alone time with you since you moved here.”

“I don’t know Kurt. I was up late last night and then got up pretty early this morning and I just want to chill. Plus I told you our job will be calling for us to come in sometime today.”

“They have your cell # right; they can reach you if you’re not in the house. And why were you up late? It was still early when you left Callbacks and you said you were going right to bed when you got home.”

Blaine had to think fast. He was not about to tell Kurt he was up late talking to Sam about his bisexuality.

“I did go to bed, but I could not fall asleep right away for some reason.”

Kurt wasn’t buying his story and was about to question him about it when Sam came back into the kitchen talking on his phone.

“I promise I will tell him. I will give him both of your messages. Alright I have to go, tell mom I said I love her and will talk to her later. I love you guys to, by.”

Sam hung up his phone shaking his head.

“What was that all about?” Blaine asked.

“My mom called to check on me since she didn’t get a chance to see me before we moved here. Then Stevie and Stacy had to tell me how their trip to Disney World was. Then I was giving messages to give to you. Mom says hello to her second son, Stevie said he wish we went with them because we sing better than the characters there did, Stacy said she saw a real life prince, but he was not as handsome as you and they both want to know when we will be coming to visit again.”

“Aah, I’m going to have to call them back later on today.”

“You came all the way down stairs to tell him that? It couldn’t wait until later?” Kurt asked.

“Kurt!?”

“No, I came down stairs to tell him that The Lounge called and the manager wants us to come in today at 1 o’clock. Here Blaine, you left your phone in…..the bathroom.”

“Oh, thank you.” Blaine knew he left it in Sam’s room.

“No problem. I’m a go start getting ready.” Sam walked out the kitchen without giving Kurt a second thought while Blaine turned to Kurt,.

“You need to back off of Sam. This is his house too and he does not need a reason to go anywhere in this house that he wants to go. If you can’t respect that then maybe you shouldn’t come over.”

“Never mind that, when did you go to Kentucky with Sam?”

“We drove there for a few days at the end of Christmas break when I got back from New York. Then we drove there again during our spring break. Why?”

“Your parents were totally against you spending the night over my house, but they let you go out of the state with Sam to visit with his family? Tell me you can see what’s wrong with that picture.”

“My parents let me go with Sam because he wasn’t my boyfriend so they knew there would be nothing sexual going on.”

“Oh sure, that’s it, it has nothing to do with the fact that you parents like Sam more than me.”

“You know what Kurt; I’m not having this conversation with you again. I have to get ready to go to work. I’ll call you later.”

“Fine, but we are not done talking about this.”

Blaine didn’t respond. He walked Kurt out then went to get ready for the day.

Blaine and Sam spent all of the afternoon at the restaurant filling out forms, getting their uniforms and just observing how the place ran. They ate lunch at the lounge and discovered that the food there was really good. By the time they left it was early evening so they grabbed a light diner and decided to catch a movie. When the movie let out, they headed home.

As they were walking in the house Blaine got a text from Kurt,

_‘Santana, Dani, Rachele and I are going out to a club and I was hoping you would want to join us’_

It did not go unnoticed that Kurt was not inviting Sam, so he took it upon himself to invite him.

“You feel up to going out tonight with our friends?”

“Who all are going?” Sam asked.

“My guess is the same ones from last night.”

“I think I’m going to sit this one out, but you can go.”

Blaine typed out a quick reply

_‘Not tonight. They actually started training us today and we just got in the house. All I want to do is crash.’_

Blaine intentionally left out the part about diner and a movie with Sam. Kurt read the text and was fuming. As he sent out another text he thought to himself ‘If Blaine doesn’t want to spend any time with me I know someone who will’, as he waited for Elliot to reply.

Blaine and Sam stretched out on the couch and turned the T.V. on to find something to watch. Needless to say the T.V. ended up watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 9

 

It’s been a little over a week since Blaine and Sam started working at the Moon Light Lounge and they love it. They get along with the rest of the staff as if they have been working there for years. And the manager thought they were a great addition to the lounge staff. In addition to working, both boys were getting ready for their classes to start on August 25th respectively.

They both already got their school ID’s and class schedules and by some twist of fate neither of them had classes of Fridays this semester.

During that same week Kurt has been constantly trying to get Blaine to have dinner with him. Blaine finally gave in and agreed to dinner on his night off. That is how Tuesday night he found himself sitting across from Kurt in a little French restaurant, Kurt’s choice of course. Blaine would rather be home, eating junk food and lounging on the couch with Sam.

Ever since their talk that night, it’s like they’ve gotten even closer. So close that his crush, that never really went away, flared back up with full force. In fact his feelings went beyond a crush and straight to love. But Sam showed no signs of returning those feelings, and Blaine felt like he at least owed Kurt the courtesy of having dinner and hearing him out. So hear he was.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that we were finally able to go out just the two of us. I’ve missed spending time with just you.” Kurt gushed.

“Yeah, well between having to work and getting ready for school, I really haven’t had any free time. Tonight was the first night we had off and didn’t have anything to do.”

“We, as in you and Sam, what do the two of you have the same work schedule?”

“Yes, we do. The manager thought it would be easier for us to work the same schedule, that way both of us can go through training at the same time.”

“I guess that makes sense. How is the job going, I mean I know it’s not as much fun as working at the diner with me would have been, but how is it?”

“Actually, it’s great there. Our co-workers are all so nice, and Sam and I fit right in there.”

Before he could say anything else, his phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He took his phone out and saw it was from Sam,

‘How is the date going? I hope well because you’re missing The Walking Dead marathon for it.’

‘It’s going just fine. I’ll see you when I get home’

Blaine replied then laid his phone on the table.

At the house Sam saw that Blaine had replied to his text and read it. He did not want to hear that the date was going well. I was hoping that Blaine would say that it was going horrible and he was ready to come home. Oh well, at least he did say that he will be coming home, so no spending the night with Kurt.

“Who was that?” Kurt asked.

“That was Sam. He can’t find something at the house.”

“Right, of course he can’t. “

Blaine ignored the sarcasms in Kurt’s voice.

“Now, where were we, oh yeah, so you really like working there?”

“Yes, I do. I already feel like I’ve known everyone there for years. We have a lot of fun there. And everyone is just so helpful and friendly.”

“Yeah well, you just make sure if any of the guys or girls hit on you that you tell them that you’re taken. I don’t want anyone trying to move in on my man.”

Blaine looked up from his menu when Kurt said that.

“Actually I’m not already taken. We’re not back together yet. We haven’t even talked about getting back together.”

As Kurt was about to say something Blaine’s phone went off again with another text from Sam.

‘Just thought I would let you know what else you were missing!’

There was a picture of a large pepperoni pizza and two slices of carrot cake from the pizza parlor they like to order from, along with a fresh pitcher of lemonade. Blaine tried not to laugh out loud when he read the text and saw the picture.

He texted back,

‘You are evil, but you better save me some!’

Then he put his phone back down on the table. Sam saw the text and laughed. If Blaine was thinking about eating again when he got home that means he is not enjoying dinner. Knowing Kurt he probably took him to some overpriced French restaurant and Blaine hates French food. Sam put his phone away and continued to watch T.V. while he waited for Blaine to get home.

“Let me guess, Sam again?”

“Yeah, he’s having a little trouble finding what he’s looking for.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, anyway what do you mean you’re not taken? We are getting back together right? That is still the plan isn’t it?”

Blaine really didn’t want to have this discussion right now, but they had already ordered their food and were waiting for the waiter to bring it out, so Blaine no longer had the menu to hide behind.

“The plan was for us to talk about us getting back together.”

“What is there to talk about? We both still want this and don’t tell me you don’t. Just a few months ago you were asking me to marry you.”

“And you said no. You said let’s wait until I move here then we can talk about the prospect of us dating again. As far as I know we haven’t talked about anything yet.”

“I have been waiting to have this talk. You are the one who is never available lately.”

“I’ve been busy with work and getting ready for school Kurt. You know that.”

“You’re not too busy to have breakfast with Sam and hang out with Sam though.”

“Sam and I live together. We have the same work schedule, so it’s nothing for us to hang out and have breakfast with each other. We just come out of our rooms and go downstairs. It’s not like we are leaving two separate homes and meeting up somewhere.”

“Then maybe I should move in with you so it will be easy for us to hang out and talk.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt, not really sure how to respond. He knew that even if he and Kurt did get back together that Kurt moving in was not an option.

“This is where you happily ask if I really want to move in with you, not look at me like I just asked you to sacrifice your first born child.”

“Kurt, I hum…” Thankfully by this time their food had arrived saving Blaine from having to reply to that.

Sensing Blaine’s hesitation, Kurt decided to drop the subject for now.

“You know what; let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We came here to have an enjoyable dinner and some light conversation, so let’s do that.”

Blaine agreed, thankful for the change of subject.

“So, is this your only day off this week?”

“No, I’m actually off this weekend. I think since classes start on Monday our boss gave us the weekend off to relax and rest up for Monday.”

“You’re off this weekend?” Kurt asked excitedly. “We have to get together and do something, just the two of us. Also you have to let me see your schedule for this semester. I want to see what if any classes we might have together. Also what days we will be able to have lunch together. I’m in school every day except for Thursday which is weird but oh well.”

“Sure I can show you my schedule, but I don’t have classes on Fridays.”

“How did you manager to not have class on Fridays?”

Just then Blaine’s phone started to ring. Thinking it was Sam again; Kurt snatched the phone off the table before Blaine could get it and answered without checking the caller ID.

“Look Sam, Blaine and I are trying to spend some quality time together and enjoy a meal, so whatever it is you’re looking for find it on your own.”

There was a brief pause before a female voice came through the phone causing Kurt’s heart to stop and all the color drained from his face.

“This is not Sam, now would you please put my son on the phone.”

“Mrs. Anderson, I didn’t know it was you. I’m so sorry.”

Hearing that it was his mom that Kurt just went off on, Blaine just ran his hands over his face. Mrs. Anderson replied

“Obviously! Do you make it a habit to rudely answer other people’s phones or just my sons?” Kurt didn’t know what to say. He felt like such an ass.

“Again, I am so sorry.”

With that Kurt passed Blaine his phone. Blaine just took his phone and excused himself from the table to step outside and speak with his mom. Kurt sat at the table pushing his food around his plate no longer hunger thinking ‘Great, that’s just what I needed, to give that woman another reason not to like me’ About 15 minutes later Blaine came back to the table and sat down. He did not look happy.

“I guess you mother really hates me now?”

“She doesn’t hate you; she just doesn’t like you right now. What the hell were you thinking answering my phone like that?”

“I thought it was Sam again. He’s been texting you all night. This is all his fault.”

“First of all, Sam only text me twice, not all night, second it’s none of your business how many times Sam texts me, we are not together. As for you answering my, that is not his fault. He didn’t make you answer my phone that was all you.”

Kurt saw that he was not going to win this argument so he decided to let it go. He was not in any way giving up on Blaine though.

“You’re right; I had no right answering you phone. I don’t want to argue with you. I was enjoying our conversation before I detoured into crazy land.”

” I don’t want to argue either Kurt. You just…You can’t do that again, OK.”

“Trust me I’ve learned my lesson. So what did your mother want? Is everything alright at home?”

“Yeah, she was just calling to let me know that my dad has a business meeting here in the city on Friday and that she and my father are flying in on Thursday and will be staying for the whole weekend.”

“So I guess there goes our plans for the weekend.”

“I’m sorry Kurt, it’s just I haven’t seen them since I moved here and I don’t know when I will get to go home again.”

“No, I understand. So what fabulous hotel will they be staying at this time?”

“They’re not staying at a hotel. They’re going to stay at the house with Sam and me.”

“How’s that going to work? You only have the two bedrooms.”

“I’m giving up my room for them.”

“So where will you sleep?” Kurt asked not liking where this was going.

“I’ll probably sleep on the couch. It actually is really comfortable. We’ll work it out.”

“You can always stay at the loft with me.”

“That would defeat the purpose of my parents coming to see me if I’m not there. It’s fine, like I said we will work it out.”

They finished their meal and had meaningless small talk. Once the bill was paid and they stepped outside Kurt decided to call it a night. He was going to ask Blaine if he could go back to his place with him, but decided after the phone incident he better not. Kurt went to kiss Blaine good night and Blaine sort of turned his head so Kurt only kissed him on the check. They each got in a cab and went home.

When Kurt got back to his place as soon as he walked in the door Rachel was all over him asking if he and Blaine are back together yet.

“Oh please hobbit, do you think he would be here if they were?” Santana asked.

“No we are not back together and it’s all Sam’s fault.”

“How is it Sam’s fault?” Rachel asked.

Kurt then proceeded to tell them what happened. Rachel gave him a sympathetic look before saying

“Kurt Sam did only text Blaine two times and maybe it was important. And Blaine is right; you had no right answering his phone. “

“Whose side are you on Rachel?”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. I’m friends with both of you so I’m staying out of it.”

“Oh just except it Lady Hummel, you had your chance with Frodo and you blew it. And now that Trouty has come out of the bi-sexual closet Blaine now sees him as an option.”

“If you think I’m going to let Sam and his fluctuating sexuality swoop in and take what is rightfully mine, you’re crazier than he is. I’m not giving up. Blaine and I belong together.”

With that Kurt went off to his room.

Rachel looked at Santana and asked,

“What do you think we should do?”

“Be ready to put Humpty Hummel back together again, because when Blaine chooses Sam and he will Kurt is going to fall down and really break his crown.”

“What makes you think Blaine still wants Sam?”

“Have you not seen the way he stares at him with those heart eyes? And what’s worst is Sam looks at him the same way.”

“Oh boy, this is not going to end well at all.” Rachel said.

At Blaine and Sam’s house Blaine walked in and found Sam sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“How was your date?”

“Don’t ask!”

“It was that bad huh?”

“Yes, it was that bad.”

“Well the pizza is in the oven. It should be hot enough for you soon.”

“How did you know I would be hungry when I got home and when to put the pizza in the oven to warm up?”

“When you texted me back to save you some food I knew you weren’t going to eat that much at the restaurant. And knowing Kurt I figured he probably took you to some French place swearing you like French food just as much as he does. You see I know you don’t like it at all, that you would prefer Italian.”

“Yes I do prefer Italian. You’re the only one who really knew me at all!” Blaine said smiling at Sam.

“Then your mother called me just to let me know that she and your father will be staying with us this weekend and I could tell something was bothering her. So I asked her and she told me what happened when she called your phone. So I knew after that you would be home soon.”

“Yeah, that was not a fun conversation for me once I got on the phone.”

“Yeah, Kurt really pissed your mom off tonight.”

“Do you mind if we not talk about it? I just want to relax for the rest of the night.”

“Sure, why don’t you go change, get your pizza and we can chill on the couch and watch T.V. since we don’t have to be to work until 11 tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Blaine said. And that is what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 10. It's a little longer than the other chapters in this story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10

 

Due to a last minute appointment, Blaine’s parents flew in on Friday morning instead of that Thursday night. They had scheduled a car service to pick them up and Blaine’s father was dropped off at his meeting while Blaine’s mother went straight to the house with their luggage. Blaine and Sam didn’t have to be to work until 10 so they were there to greet Mrs. Anderson and take her luggage upstairs, but had to leave right after she got there.

“Hey mom, sorry Sam and I can’t stay and talk but we have to leave for work so we won’t be late.” Blaine said as he hugged his mother.

“Yeah Mrs. Anderson, but make yourself at home. You’re welcomed to any and everything you want and we will see you when we get in.”

“Sam, what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Anderson? One of these days you’re going to have to get use to calling me Laura, or mom.” She said that last part quietly, but Blaine heard her and just shook his head at her.

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting. I’m just not use to addressing my elders by their first name Mrs. A. Oh, how about I call you Mr. and Mrs. A. It makes you sound like some kind of double agents or something.”

“I guess it will be ok, but only you can call us that, no one else.”

“Now that we’ve got that settled, mom we really have to go. We won’t be home late and again you and dad make yourselves at home.” Blaine said as he and Sam left for work.

Laura noticed that the boys had made a fresh pot of coffee before they left so she poured herself a cup, then wandered around the down stairs looking at some of the pictures the boys had put up. Some were small paintings and drawings that Sam had done. There were some pictures of their friends from McKinley, and also photos of the boys, some individual ones and some of the boys together. One or two had them smiling lovingly at each other. She just shook her head.

“They’ll figure it out sooner or later.” She said to herself.

Once she finished her cup of coffee, she rinsed out her cup then went upstairs to change into something more comfortable while she waited for everyone to get home. She decided she was going to cook dinner and went back down to the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator that she could make. She found some chicken in the freezer and took it out to defrost. Then she went into the living room to relax.

Laura didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep until a knock at the front door woke her up. She opened it to find her husband and her oldest son, Cooper, standing there.

“Look who I ran into after my meeting” James said as he walked in and kissed his wife.

“Hey mom!” Cooper said kissing his mother on the cheek when he came in the door.

“Hi sweetheart. I was hoping to get to see you while we were here.”

“Yeah, Blaine called me and told me you guys were coming, so I made sure that my schedule was cleared so I could spend some time with you guys.”

Cooper and his mother went into the kitchen and while James went upstairs to change out of his suite. When he was done he went back downstairs and the three of them sat around and caught up with each other while waiting for Blaine and Sam to come home. While they waited, Laura started dinner.

As soon as Blaine and Sam walked in the door their mouths started watering. The aroma of whatever was cooking taking over their senses.

“Oh my God, what is that delicious smell?” Sam asked.

“Smells like mom made dinner.” Blaine answered.

They walked back to the kitchen where Blaine’s mother was putting the finishing touches on dinner while Coop and James sat at the counter drinking a beer.

“Hey everyone, we’re home.” Blaine announced as he went to kiss his mom.

Sam went over and shook hands with Coop and Mr. Anderson. Then he went over and greeted Blaine’s mom, while Blaine went over to his brother and father.

“Hey dad, good to see you. And what are you doing here Coop?”

“What, you thought I was going to let you have mom and dad all to yourself this weekend?”

“Yes!” Blaine joked with his brother.

“Not a chance Squirt!” Cooper said as he ruffled Blaine’s hair.

“It smells so good in here, I can’t wait to eat whatever it is you made.” Sam said.  
“What you smell is my famous Spicy Honey Glazed chicken, and I also made some garlic mashed potatoes and fresh asparagus. Now dinner is just about done, so you two go get cleaned up while I put everything out on the table.”

“Yes ma’am Mrs. A” Sam said racing out of the kitchen with Blaine right behind him.  
James turned and looked at his wife.

“Mrs. A?”

“We came to a compromise. Sam’s not comfortable calling us James and Laura and I think Mr. and Mrs. Anderson is to formal with Sam so we settled on Mr. and Mrs. A. “

He just chuckled as he and Cooper helped put the food out on the table. Once Blaine and Sam came back down they all sat around the table and ate dinner while enjoying some light conversation.

 

Meanwhile over in Bushwick Kurt was in his loft bored out of his mind. Both Santana and Rachel were out and he did not feel like going out anywhere. He was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels and trying not to think about what was going on over at Blaine’s place. He knew that Blaine’s parents would be there by now and it irritated him to think that is was Sam who got to spend time with and bond with them instead of him. After all he was their future son-in-law, not Sam. He decided to text Blaine to see how things were going:

 _‘Hey handsome, I just wanted to see how things were going with your parents visit.’_ Send

 

Back at Blaine and Sam’s house they were enjoying dinner while explaining how their co-workers refuse to believe that they are not a couple when Blaine’s phone beeped indicating he just received a text.

Taking his phone out he saw it was from Kurt. After reading it he typed out a quick reply:

 _‘Everything is going good, my parents got in safely. We are actually in the middle of dinner and my mom hates the use of cell phones at the dinner table so I will talk to you later.’_ Send

“Who was that sweetheart?” Blaine’s mother asked.

“That was Kurt. He was just asking how your visit was going so far and he says hello.”

The look on Laura’s face told Blaine that she was still upset with Kurt over the whole him answering Blaine’s phone the other night. So instead of just putting the phone away, he turned it completely off first. There was a moment of awkward silence before Blaine’s father spoke up.

“So Sam, Mr. and Mrs. A huh? I like it. It sounds so secret agent like.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Sam said smiling.

And just like that they were back to laughing and joking around and enjoying themselves.

 

Back at the loft Kurt was still sitting on the sofa and still just as irritated as he was before he text Blaine. He thought that instead of Blaine telling him that they were having dinner and that he couldn't talk, Blaine should have invited him over so that he could try and make things right with Blaine's mother.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. It was then that Santana and Rachel came into the loft carrying bags and laughing until they noticed Kurt sitting in the living room with a deep frown on his face.

"What's up with you Lady Hummel, and why are you here instead of at Blaine's with your future in-laws?" Santana asked.

"I'm here because I wasn't invited to Blaine's. I think Blaine's mom is still upset with me about the way I answered Blaine's phone the other night. And I'm upset because while I’m stuck here Sam is over there forming an even stronger bond with them. That should be me, not him."

"O.K., and on that note I'm going to go and put my new clothes away." Santana said and walked off to her room.

Santana had a feeling that since Sam came out as Bi that Blaine's crush on the tall blond may have returned. In fact she was sure that Blaine's feelings went way beyond a crush and that they weren't so one sided anymore. That coupled with the fact that Blaine's parents were crazy about Sam, but wasn't too fond of Kurt, she really didn't see a Klaine reunion happening. She just hoped the fall out wouldn't be too bad.

Back in the living room;

"Are you going to be alright Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like Blaine is slipping through my fingers and Sam is waiting right there with open arms to catch him."

"I doubt that Kurt. I don't even think Sam is interested in Blaine like that."

"Trust me, he is. You didn't see them that morning I went over there after our night out. Sam had made them this nice breakfast and they were laughing and joking around while they cleaned up the kitchen like I wasn't even there. And what's worst is I think Blaine is interested in Sam again."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. But you know what, you can't give up. So tonight didn't go as you hoped it would. I say first thing tomorrow morning you go over there with coffee and you show the Andersons that you are serious about their son and you let Blaine know that you are not giving up on the two of you."

"You know what, you're right. Blaine and I are meant to be together and I need to remind him of that. However I don't want to just show up unannounced so I'm just going to shoot Blaine a text to let him know that I'm coming over tomorrow morning."

 _'Blaine, I missed you tonight. I really wanted a chance to make things right with your mother, so how about I come by tomorrow morning with coffee from my favorite café. I'll see you tomorrow.'_ Send

After a while when Kurt did not get a response he figured that everything was a go.

 

Back at Blaine and Sam's place everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night. Everyone had had a long day and was ready to go to bed. It was decided that Cooper would sleep on the couch and head home in the morning after breakfast for fresh clothes. Blaine's parents headed up to Blaine's room and after getting his brother a sheet, blanket and pillow Blaine went up to Sam's room. They both got ready for bed then crashed. Blaine, forgetting to turn his cell phone back on, never got Kurt's text about coming over the next morning.

 

The following morning found Blaine and Sam wrapped up in each other's arms as usual. Blaine sleepily blinked his eyes open to find his head resting comfortably on Sam's shoulder. He turned his head to look up at Sam only to find a pair of beautiful green eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning." Sam said softly.

"Good morning to you." Blaine replied smiling up at Sam.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sam asked.

"I always sleep well when I'm next to you." Blaine answered.

"I could get use to this you know. Waking up with you snuggled up in my arms." Sam said as his hand started rubbing the small of Blaine's back where it was resting.

"I think I'm already used to it." Blaine replied as he unconsciously rubbed his hand across Sam's chest.

Neither of them realized how close they had moved their faces to each other until their noses were touching and they could feel the others breathe on their lips.

Sam knew he was asking for trouble, but could not force himself to move away from Blaine. Just once he wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss his best friend. He thought Blaine might be feeling the same way since he had yet to move away as well.

Just as Sam thought he had himself under control and was about to move back he looks down and saw Blaine's tongue run across his bottom lip and that was it for Sam. He threw caution to the wind and closing what little space was between them, connected his lips with Blaine's. Blaine responded immediately, taking in a deep breath through his nose and pushing forward and deepening the kiss.

The moment their lips touched Sam felt this electric current flow through him. His whole body was tingling, and he was super aware of every part of his body that was touching Blaine, and one particular part that wasn't being touched.

For Blaine, he literally saw fireworks burst behind his eyelids. His whole body felt like it was floating on a cloud and he knew right then and there that he never wanted that feeling to go away.

Just as Blaine was about to roll on top of Sam and really get into it, there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart, but never broke eye contact as Sam called out:

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sam, Mrs. A. I didn't wake you did I."

Hearing it was his mom; Blaine regrettably rolled away from Sam and sat up. Sam sat up as well and made sure his lower half was well covered to hide his current state of arousal.

"Saved by a knock" Sam mumbles to himself, and then more loudly, "No, we're up. Come on it."

Opening the door and stepping in the room Laura noticed how flushed her son's check were and how Sam avoided meeting her eyes. At that moment she wanted to kick herself for possibly interrupting something between the boys.

"Good morning boys. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said looking guilty if she did while at the same time hopeful that there was something to interrupt.

This caused Sam to blush now while Blaine wanted to scream that she just interrupted the best morning of his life.

"No Mrs. A. Blaine and I both just woke up. Is everything OK?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, everything is fine. I wanted to make breakfast and was hoping you would show me how you make that French toast that I like. The last time I tried to make it on my own it just didn't come out right."

"Sure Mrs. A, no problem. Let me just wash my face and brush my teeth and I will meet you down in the kitchen."

With that Mrs. Anderson left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was awkward. Mom always did have the worst timing." Blaine said running his hands over his face.

"Maybe it's for the best that she interrupted us before things went too far." Sam said as he went to get out of bed.

"Is that how you really feel?"Blaine asked, trying to sound like what Sam said didn't hurt just a little.

"I don't know how I feel. I do know that I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. And I do know that I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning. But I also know that you're still considering giving your relationship with Kurt another chance. So I really don't want to even think about starting something with you just to have you tell me that you're going back to Kurt."

With that Sam walked out of the room going to the bathroom then downstairs where Blaine's mom was waiting for him. Blaine remained in Sam's bed thinking about what Sam just said to him. Did he hear that right that Sam had wanted to kiss him for a while? That Sam did want to be with him, but was just afraid of him choosing Kurt.

And was he really ready to move on from Kurt and start a relationship with Sam. Blaine had some things to think about. He wanted to make sure he was really over Kurt, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam. He would never forgive himself for that.

After about 15 minutes of just sitting there, Blaine reluctantly left the comfort of Sam's bed. He headed to the bathroom where his father was coming out having taken his shower for the day. They said their good mornings before Blaine went into the bathroom. Afterwards he went downstairs to the kitchen. Cooper and their father were sitting at the counter like the night before and Sam was cooking and laughing with his mother over by the stove.

Once everything was done they sat around the table eating and thinking of what they were going to do for the day. It's was decided that since Blaine and his mother haven't had a shopping day in a while they would spend the day doing just that, while Sam and Mr. Anderson would accompany Coop back to his place so he can get showered and put on some fresh clothes. Then they would hang out around the city. Cooper announced that later that evening he would be taking everyone out to dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant, Lavagna, his treat.

After breakfast Blaine's mom went upstairs to shower and get dress while Blaine, Sam and Cooper cleaned up the kitchen. His father went to the living room to check something's on his laptop. They were just about done when they heard Blaine's mom finish in the bathroom. Sam turned to Blaine and asked.

"Are you going to get in the shower now?"

Without thinking Blaine replied, "Yeah, why you want to join me?"

Sam's checks, ears and neck instantly turned red as he looked at Blaine with wide eyes and then over at Cooper to see if he heard that. Judging from the smirk on his face, he did.

"Do you two always shower together?" Cooper asked.

Blaine was flustered realizing he said that out loud and not in his head.

"I didn't mean… I mean that wasn't supposed… I'm going to go and take my shower now so I don't keep mom waiting." Blaine said and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Is there something going on between you and my little brother that I should know about?" Cooper asked.

"No, no there is nothing going on. I have no idea what would make him say something like that." Sam answered not looking at Coop.

"OK, if you say so, but just so you know. If there was something going on me and the parental units would definitely be ok with it." Coop said before putting the last dry dish away and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Sam to think about what he said.

Blaine finished quickly in the bathroom, then hearing his mother was dressed and downstairs he grabbed his phone out of Sam's room then went to his own room to get dressed. Checking to see if he had any missed calls or any more text from Kurt he noticed he never turned his phone back on. Turning it back on he noticed he had a text from Kurt and groaned when he read it.

Just then there was a knocked at the door and Blaine couldn't get dressed fast enough. Since Sam was half way up the stair, Coop answered to door. He was surprised to see Kurt standing there.

"Cooper, I had no idea you were going to be here. How are you doing?" Kurt asked, trying to hide how annoyed he was at having to deal with another person who didn't really like him.

"Yeah well with my parents in town I decided I wasn't going to let Blainey and Sammy have them all to themselves. I'm doing well though, thanks for asking." Cooper said walking back to the living room after letting Kurt in.

Hearing that it was Kurt at the door, Sam continued upstairs, passing Blaine as he headed to the bathroom.

"Kurt's downstairs for you." Sam said to Blaine, voice sounding a little off.

Blaine knew that this is what Sam was talking about this morning. He felt that he had to reassure Sam of something, but he had no idea what. He grabbed his arm stopping him from walking into the bathroom.

"Sam, I had no idea he was coming over this morning. Kurt text me last night after I turned my phone off and I just got it not even five minutes ago when I turned my phone back on. Had I got the text last night I would have told him not to come."

"It doesn't matter and you don't owe me an explanation. I need to get in the shower. You know how impatient your brother can get."

With that he turned to walk into the bathroom, but before he closed the door he turned back and gave Blaine a warm smile to let him know he wasn't mad.

Blaine felt a little better after that and went downstairs to deal with Kurt. He ushered Kurt into the kitchen so that they could talk in private.

"What are you doing here Kurt? You know my mother still isn't happy with you over the whole phone incident from the other night."

"I know, but I thought I could at least try and show her how sorry I was. I text you last night to let you know that I was coming over. Since you didn't reply saying not to, I thought it was ok."

"I didn't reply because I didn't get the text until this morning. Otherwise I would have told you that you have to let my mother forgive you in her own time."

"OK, I get it. It's just that I really want your parents to like me. Maybe I could take you all out to lunch or something. No pressure to forgive, just a nice friendly meal. Cooper can even come to since he's hanging around this weekend."

Blaine wanted to scream. It's like Kurt didn't hear a word he said about giving his mother time.

"We already have plans for today. Mom and I are going shopping since we haven't done that in a while. I have no idea what my dad, Cooper and Sam are doing."

Kurt cringed at the thought of Sam being included in anything that has to do with Blaine's family. It should be him that they are welcoming with open arms, not Sam.

Just then Blaine's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, I called for a car service to pick us up and it will be here soon. I figured that would be easier than trying to hail a cab all day." She said without even looking at Kurt.

Cooper walked into the kitchen to put his cup in the sink and stood next to his mother. Sam came down the back staircase hoping to avoid Kurt only to run into him in the kitchen.

"God, I love that back staircase. We needed one of those in our house to make it easier for me to sneak in after curfew." Cooper joked.

"Your father and I still would have caught you. Are you boys getting ready to go?"

"Yes we are. I need to go home and get showered and changed."

"What are we doing today anyway?" Sam asked going over to stand on the other side of Blaine's mom.

"Dad somehow managed to get box seats to the Yankees game. They're supposed to be retiring their former manager's, Joe Torre, number before the game so that should be interesting. I think they're playing against the White Sox."

"What are we standing around here for then? Come on, let's go. You know you take forever getting dressed Coop."

Cooper just rolled his eyes at Sam then leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"We'll see you later mom. You and the squirt have fun shopping, but don't forget our reservation is for 7, so don't be late."

Cooper walked out of the kitchen followed by Sam who got a bottle of water out of the fridge first. A few minutes later they heard the front door open and close indicating that the three men left.

"Blaine, I'm going to grab my purse from upstairs and by then the car should be here. Kurt, you have a nice day."

"Well, that was fun. I see Sam is fitting in quite nicely with your family." Kurt said not even trying to hide the jealousy he felt about that.

"Kurt, it's no secret how my family feels about Sam. Let me walk you to the door. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wow, you aren't even going to invite me to go shopping with you, or at least to dinner with you all tonight. Oh, but I'm pretty sure Sam will be there."

Before Blaine could respond his mother came back into the kitchen informing Blaine that their car was there. Kurt told Blaine that he would see himself out and left. Mrs. Anderson asked Blaine if he was ok and when he said he was fine they left out as well.

Once Blaine and his mother started shopping he forgot all about his run in with Kurt that morning. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed spending time with his mother like this. He wished he could do it more often.

 

Across town the Anderson men and Sam were have a great time at the game. Sam was a huge baseball fan and he hadn't been to a live game since he was younger and his father had taken him. He really appreciated Mr. Anderson including him in like this and he had no problem telling him so.

"I really appreciate you letting me tag along with you and Cooper today Mr. A."

"Sam, I thought we went over this. You are family too so of course I would include you in on this. Besides as much as I love my son, there is only so much time I could spend with him one on one before he starts to drive me crazy."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here. I can hear you. Oh and thanks for the reminder. I will be bringing someone to dinner tonight, so please don't embarrass me. Her name is Lisa and I really like."

"We'll try and behave, but what made you want to bring a date tonight." Mr. Anderson asked.

"I figured with everyone else coupled up I didn't want to feel like the fifth wheel."

"Blaine and I are not a couple though Coop, we're just friends, room-mates."Sam said while his cheeks and ears started turning red.

"Right, because friends always asks friends to join them in the shower."

"Coop, it wasn't what you think. Blaine didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But he was thinking it, right."

Sam was turning redder and redder by the minute. As much as he was enjoying the game he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Alright Coop, stop teasing Blaine's boyfriend, I mean best friend. I'm sorry; I sometimes get my 'B' words mixed up." Mr. Anderson said trying to hold in his laugh.

After that, they went back to enjoying the game. Sam had a hard time concentrating on the game though. He's mind keep going over Mr. A. referring to him as Blaine's boyfriend, although he corrected himself. Then there was what Cooper said to him earlier, that his parents would be ok with him and Blaine being together.

 

Later on Sam and Mr. Anderson arrived home to start getting ready for dinner. Cooper went back to his place to get ready as well. He informed them that he rented a car and driver for the evening and would be picking them up at 6:15. Blaine and his mother were already home getting ready.

Everyone was dressed and at 6:15 Cooper and his date was there to pick them up. He introduced everyone to his date when they got into the car and were on their way. He had made reservations at his favorite Italian restaurant, Lavagna. The atmosphere at dinner was light and friendly. Lisa, who worked on the set of the TV show Cooper was on, got along well with everyone. Cooper's mother really liked her and thought she was good for Cooper.

Laura noticed, but didn't say anything; how Sam and Blaine were eating off of each other's plates like this was something they did often.

Everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves and looking around Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt's words. It was true, his family did love Sam. They welcomed him with open arms and would do anything for Sam. And if Blaine was to be honest, he loved Sam to.

What started as a crush in high school grew into love and it never went away. He just buried it deep down thinking that he was meant to be with Kurt. Then there was the little thing of Sam being straight, so he didn't think Sam was an option. He's now grateful that Kurt turned down his proposal, and finding out that Sam was bi gave him new hope that maybe he could get what, or who he really wanted after all. And if that kiss this morning was any indication, Sam felt the same way.

Blaine knew what he needed to do now. He just wasn't looking forward to it.

Sam noticed that Blaine had got quiet and leaned over to ask if he was ok.

"Hey B, you got real quiet there. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking." Blaine said giving Sam a genuine smile.

With that they rejoined the conversation going on around them and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

 

The next morning Sam was the first one to wake up. A part of him wanted to stay in bed next to Blaine and possibly have a repeat of yesterday morning. But then not knowing what Blaine's intentions with Kurt were Sam decided not to set himself up for heart break. So he got up and threw on some clothes to go to the bakery and get some things for breakfast. Blaine's parents had an early flight that morning and would probably want something quick. As he walked past Blaine's room he could hear that the Andersons were already up.

Blaine woke up and was a little disappointed to find he was alone in Sam's bed. He figured his friend woke up early and left to avoid a repeat of yesterday. Blaine knew that Sam was just protecting his heart. He had yet to tell him that he decided not to get back together with Kurt.

The smell of fresh coffee got Blaine out of bed and after using the bathroom he headed downstairs just as Sam was coming in with a bag of fresh assorted bagels.

The four of them sat around and ate breakfast while discussing when the boys would come and visit them. They figured it wouldn't be until Thanksgiving and that depended on their work schedule. Not long after they finished breakfast, the car was there to take James and Laura to the airport.

Blaine's mom pulled both boys into a hug.

"Thank you for having us this weekend. I love you both and please if you two need anything, do not hesitate to call us ok."

"We love you too mom and we will." Blaine said turning his face into his mother's neck like he did when he was younger.

"Come on Laura, let the boys go. We're going to miss our flight." James said.

Once his mom released them Blaine walked over and gave his father a hug too.

"I'll talk to you later dad."

Sam went to shake James' hand.

"It was nice having you and Mrs. A here this weekend"

James grabbed Sam's hand but then pulled him into a one arm hug as well.

"It was good seeing you Sam. You two boys take care of each other." James said before letting Sam go.

With that Blaine's parents left for the airport and Blaine was missing them already. Blaine and Sam spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon straightening up the house and making sure they had everything together and ready for their first day of classes.

Blaine had tried calling Kurt several times, but each time the phone would just ring before going to voice mail. The last time he called it went straight to voice mail meaning Kurt had turned to phone off. Blaine figured Kurt was still upset about this weekend and was giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't want to leave a message so he decided he'll try him later.

For the rest of the day Blaine and Sam hung around the house and watched TV, played video games and talked about how excited they were about starting classes tomorrow. Since both of them had early classes they decided to shower and turn in early.

Going to their separate rooms Sam told Blaine good night, wishing that Blaine would be sleeping in his room with him again, but he knew this way was for the best. Blaine said good night also wishing he was sleeping in Sam's room with him again. He went to bed forgetting to call Kurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 11

 

Sam woke up to the early morning sun shining through his window. It was Friday morning and he didn't have any classes today. He had made it through his first week at Pratt and Sam for feeling something he never thought he would feel about school. He was excited about his classes and was looking forward for Monday to get here. He had shared that with Blaine the night before when Blaine got in from his shift at the lounge, and Blaine smiled warmly up at him and told him he was happy for him.

Since school started and they didn't have the same class schedule, they no longer had the same work schedule either. Their shifts would overlap on some days, but Monday – Thursday they no longer went in and got off the same time. Their co-workers teased them asking 'how will the loving couple manage not working side by side every day'?

"We still live together, so I still get to see him at home every day." Sam had said as he went to get ready to start his shift.

"Not to mention we still have Friday – Sunday where we could still work side by side." Blaine added trying to hide his blush. He's shift was about to be over.

Both boys had given up trying to convince the rest of the staff that they were not a couple. They figured it was easier to just let them think they were together.

Sam was about to get up when there was a soft knock on his door followed by Blaine coming in. He was already dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Are you awake yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's going on?" Sam asked sitting up and exposing his bare chest.

Blaine had to stop himself from staring.

"I wanted to see if you wanted some fresh bagels this morning for breakfast. I was going to run down to that bakery and get some."

"Yeah, bagels sound good. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's alright. I'm already dressed and ready to go. You can put the coffee on so that it's ready when I get back."

"Alright, coffee will be ready when you get back."

With that Blaine left out to go to the bakery and Sam got up out of bed. After using the bathroom and putting on a shirt Sam went downstairs and put a pot of coffee on. While he was waiting for Blaine to get back their manager called saying someone called in sick and asked if he or Blaine would be able to come in today and cover the shift. Sam didn't know if Blaine had plans for the day or not, but he knew he was free so he took the shift. He didn't think Blaine would mind.

Not long after, Blaine came in with the bagels and some cream cheese spreads. Sam got their plates down while Blaine took everything out of the bag. They each poured themselves a cup of coffee, and then sat down at the table to eat.

"Peter called while you were out. He said someone called in sick and wanted to know if one of us could come in and cover the shift for him. I wasn't sure if you had plans for the day or not so I told him I would come in. I hope you're ok with that." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I didn't feel like working today anyway. What time do you have to go in?"

"I'm going in at 11 and I'm working the whole eight hours."

"Oh, so you'll be gone all day. I guess I can find something to do. I can get some reading done for some of my classes. This way I don't have to worry about it on Sunday."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go get in the shower so I won't be late."

Sam got up and was about to wash out his cup and plate when Blaine told him to leave it, he'll wash up the dishes. Sam then went upstairs to start getting ready for work while Blaine cleaned up. Once he was done he went up to his room and took out his books to start reading.

Once Sam was dressed he went into Blaine's room to tell him he was leaving then headed out to work. After a couple of hours Blaine was done with his reading so decided to try and call Kurt. Between work and his classes he hadn't had a chance to talk to him during the week. The few times he did call Kurt never answered. And Kurt hadn't called him back either. Grabbing his phone off his night stand he dialed Kurt's number. After three rings the phone was answered.

"Hi Blaine, how are you?" Rachel asked.

Blaine took the phone away from his ear and looked at it to make sure he dialed the right number.

"Hey Rachel, I was trying to reach Kurt. Is he around?"

"No, he went out somewhere with Elliott and must of left his phone by mistake. I can have him call you when he gets back in."

"Yes, could you. I really need to talk to him."

"Sure, I have him call you as soon as he gets in. By the way, how was your parents visit?"

"It was good. I enjoyed having them here. It reminded me how much I miss them."

"That's good to hear. Well listen I have to go, but I'll talk to you later ok. Bye."

Rachel felt bad about lying to Blaine. She knew that Kurt had left his phone home on purpose. He had been doing that all week while he was hanging out with Elliott. He thought by doing that he would make Blaine jealous and Blaine would realize what he was about to loss and come around.

Rachel tried to tell him that was a bad idea for several reasons. One, the whole trying to make someone jealous never works. If anything he'll only push Blaine away. And two, he shouldn't use Elliott like that because Elliott really likes him. Of course Kurt didn't listen.

Blaine decided to watch a movie before fixing himself a light lunch. After he ate he lay on the couch and started flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. Since Sam got off work at seven Blaine figured he should be home between 7:30 and 8:00. His plan was to order them something to eat and have it delivered around the time Sam would be getting home. He wound up falling asleep on the couch.

Blaine was in the middle of a really nice dream that involved him, Sam, some whipped cream and fresh strawberries when he felt someone shaking his legs. He realized that was not a part of his dream and opened one eye to see what was going on. It was Sam trying to wake him up to let him know he was home. Blaine jumped up looking around to see what time it was.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wanted to order us some dinner before you got home that way it would be here when you got in."

"Ahh, that was so thoughtful of you. That's alright I'm too tired to eat anyway. The Lounge was crazy busy tonight, plus I grabbed something to eat on my break so I'm not hungry. I did bring you some of the Chicken Alfredo you like so much, it's in the kitchen on the counter."

"Thank you Sammy, but I'm actually still tired some I'm just going to put it in the fridge for tomorrow and I going to go lay back down."

"I think I'm going to turn in early too and get some rest for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

With that Sam went upstairs and after taking a quick shower climbed into bed and was fast asleep. Blaine was right behind him after putting his food that Sam had brought him away. He also took a shower and went to bed. Both boys had to be to work at 9:00 in the morning.

Both boys were up early the next morning getting ready for work. Blaine checked his phone when he got up and still there was no missed call or text from Kurt. He didn't know what kind of games Kurt was playing, but he was getting tired of it. This just solidified his decision not to get back together with Kurt.

The day went pretty smooth for the boys and before they knew it, it was time to punch out and go home. They were just walking in the door when Sam's phone started ringing. Looking at the screen he saw it was him parent's number and answered right away.

After telling his father that Blaine said hello Sam went up to his room to talk to his parents. Blaine was in the kitchen waiting for Sam when Kurt finally decided to call him back.

"So you finally have time to call me back. I've been calling and leaving you messages all week." Blaine said.

"I've been busy with work and school just like you have." Kurt replied.

"But not too busy to hang out with Elliott though"

Kurt was smiling on the other end of the phone thinking Blaine's attitude meant he was jealous.

"Listen Kurt I really need to talk to you. Do you think you can come by the house this evening?"

"Sure, I can be there in about an hour. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, an hour is good. I'll see you then."

Blaine hung up and not looking forward to this conversation he leaned back against the counter and started rubbing his temples. That's how Sam found him when he came downstairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got off the phone with Kurt. I asked him to come over so we can talk."

"Oh, I see. I'll be upstairs in my room then." Sam said and went to turn and leave the kitchen.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, stopping him from leaving the kitchen.

"Sam wait, he won't be here for about an hour. Now, is everything ok at home? That phone call wasn't bad news I hope."

Forgetting all about Kurt, Sam got this huge smile on his face.

"No it was actually great news. My father got the promotion he went up for. It means less stressful work and double the pay. My family was doing ok before, but now things are really going to be good. "

"Sam that is great news, I'm so happy for him and your family." Blaine said as he pulled Sam into a hug.

It was one of those hugs that neither one of them wanted to let go. Blaine pulled back some, but kept his arms wrapped loosely around Sam's neck.

"I really am happy for your family." He said looking in Sam's eyes.

Sam, with his arms still around Blaine's waist said, "I know, I'm happy for them too. Now I don't have to worry so much about them. I know they will be ok."

"You'll find something to worry about. That's just who you are." Blaine said as his fingers started to run through the hairs at the back of Sam's neck.

"I guess you're right. You know me too well." Sam said as he started to lower his head towards Blaine's. Blaine rose up some on his toes to meet him half way.

Their lips touched for a soft, yet brief kiss. Blaine was about to deepen it when Sam pulled back and dropped his arms from around Blaine's waist.

"What the hell am I doing? You just said that Kurt is on his way over and what do I do, I kiss you. What is wrong with me?"

It took a minute for Blaine's brain to start working again. He stopped Sam from leaving the room again so he could tell him what was going on.

"Sam, yes I asked Kurt to come over but not for the reason that you think. I asked him to come over so that I can tell him face to face that we will not be getting back together. I no longer feel for him the way I did back in my junior year, and to be honest I haven't for some time now."

Sam visibly relaxed hearing Blaine say he was not getting back together with Kurt.

"Is that the only reason you're not getting back together with him because you no longer love him, or could it be that you have feelings for someone else?" Sam asked putting his arms back around Blaine's waist.

"Oh there is definitely someone else. He's tall with soft blond hair, gorgeous green eyes, these lips that I could just kiss forever and a body to die for. But most importantly he is the kindest and most loving and supportive person I know."

"Is that right?" Sam asked then caught Blaine's lips in another kiss before he could respond.

The kiss became heated as they made their way into the living room and onto the couch. As Blaine lay on top of Sam kissing down his neck he decided he needed more of Sam's skin exposed so he pulled Sam's shirt up and over his head, leaving his chest bare for him to admire.

Not one to be out done, Sam started to undo the buttons on the shirt that Blaine had changed into before they left work. He wanted to feel Blaine's skin against his. And oh how good it felt when he finally got Blaine out of that shirt.

Blaine started kissing down Sam's chest. As he licked and kiss each one of Sam's abs he started undoing Sam's pants. In the back of Sam's mind he knew they were moving pretty fast, but could not bring himself to stop Blaine from whatever it was he was about to do.

Blaine was so wrapped in all things Sam that he completely forgot about Kurt coming over. There was a knocked at the door and both boys groaned at the interruption.

"I forgot I ordered us some take out after I got off the phone with my dad." Sam said sitting up a little.

"You stay right there, just like that. I'll get the food, although I think I might want dessert first."

Sam fell back on the couch while Blaine got up and put his shirt back on, but only redid a few buttons. His hair was a mess, his lips were red and kiss swollen and his cheeks were all flushed. One look at him and anyone could tell what he had been up to. He went and opened the door with two twenties in his hand expecting a delivery person when Kurt came waltzing in, not noticing Blaine's disheveled appearance.

"I know I said it would be an hour before I could come over, but then I thought we are finally going to talk about renewing our relationship and starting our lives together..."

Kurt's words trailed off as he walked into the living room and saw Sam stand up from the couch putting his shirt back on. He did notice Sam's kiss swollen lips, how his hair looked like it just had fingers running through it and he couldn't help but notice the bulge in the front of Sam's pants as he buttoned them back up. He turned and finally looked at Blaine who had followed him into the living room. That's when he noticed Blaine's appearance and put two and two together.

"What the hell is going on here Blaine? I thought you asked me to come over here to talk about us getting back together, and this is what I walk in on."

Blaine looked over at Sam silently asking him to give him and Kurt a moment alone.

"I'm going to head up to my room so you guys can talk." Sam said as he walked past Kurt.

Stopping in front of Blaine Sam wanted to lean down and give him a kiss for support but knew that that would just be petty of him so he gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze instead and went upstairs.

"So what, you asked me to come over here so that you can tell me, or better yet show me that not only are we not getting back together but that your hooking up with Sam now?" Kurt asked his words full of venom.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean for you to walk in and see that. I wasn't expecting you so soon and Sam and I kind of got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry."

"You got caught up in the moment? You and Sam aren't supposed to be having any moments. You and I were supposed to have a moment tonight. How long has this been going on?"

"I swear to you Kurt, this just happened tonight."

"I don't believe you. You think I didn't notice how different you started acting towards me once Sam came out as 'bisexual'? How the two of you started distancing yourselves from our little group, not wanting to hang out with us. How I practically had to beg you for us to spend some time together and even then Sam was always there on your mind."

"I never meant to hurt you Kurt, and maybe I could have handled this better. The truth is we are not the same people we were in high school and I never should have proposed to you earlier this year because it was for the wrong reasons."

"So what are you saying Blaine? That you didn't love me back then or even now for that matter."

"I loved you Kurt, I just wasn't in love with. I love you now, only just as a friend. And if you were to be honest with yourself you would admit that you were not in love with me back then either, nor are you in love with me now. That's probably why it was so easy for you to say no."

"Fine, we may not have felt that way back then or now, but we could have gotten back to that if you had given us a chance. So now what, you and Sam are going to get together and live happily ever after? What's going to happen when Sam wants to go back to being straight, or when his one true love, Mercedes, come to town in a few weeks and he decides that he wants to try with her again. What are you going to do then?"

"Yes, Sam and I are going to be together. And I'm not worried about Mercedes or any other female coming between us. Sam cares about me just as much as I care about him and he would never do anything to hurt me like that."

"If you believe that then you're more delusional than I thought. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart, and he will, because the only thing I'll have to offer you is an 'I told you so!'" Kurt said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Sam came down stairs to find Blaine sitting on the couch with his head down and his hands covering his face. He sat down next to him and started rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back in comfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm OK. I don't know why I expected that to go any differently."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, it's done and over with and I just want to put it behind us and move on with our lives."

"Just so you know, I was all for staying on couch the way you told me to, but I thought it would have been a little awkward me laying there with no shirt on, pants undone and a ragging boner while you told your ex that you two were not getting back together." Sam said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He had just relaxed into Sam's side when there was another knock at the door. Sam got up to answer it.

"Please let this be the food and not Kurt back for round two."

It was their food and they decided to eat in the living room while watching 'The Avengers' for the 100th time. They finished eating and watched both 'Thor' movies before heading upstairs. Blaine stopped in front of his door and turned to Sam.

"Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?" He asked, a little nervous for some reason.

"Sure, I never slept in here with you before." Sam answered.

Sam had already changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so he sat on the bed with his back to Blaine while Blaine changed into something to sleep in. He put on some shorts also and was about to put on a t-shirt when he noticed Sam taking his shirt off and putting it on the floor next to the bed. He decided forgo the t-shirt too and both boys climbed into bed facing each other. Both boys were feeling nervous.

"This is not the first time we've shared a bed so why do I feel so nervous?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's the first time we're doing it as more than friends."

"Are we Sam, are we more than friends?" Blaine asked with so much hope in his voice.

Moving closer and raising his hand to cup Blaine's face, Sam answered:

"We are definitely more than friends. Fact!"

With that, Sam leaned in and connected his lips to Blaine's and all nervousness went out the window. Blaine pushed forward forcing Sam onto his back as he straddled his hips and deepen the kiss. Things were quickly heating up and Sam could feel Blaine's very hard dick rubbing against his abs. He wasn't doing any better in that department since Blaine's position on top of him allowed his dick to slide back and forth between Blaine's perfect ass cheeks.

Loving the friction he was getting from rubbing against Sam's abs Blaine started kissing down his neck and while Sam was enjoying all of this that little voice of reason in the back of his mind was telling him that things are moving pretty fast and that they should slow down.

"God this feels so good, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but don't you think we're moving a little fast here. I really don't want to rush this. I want to do this right you know, take you out on a real date before having sex."

"Maybe you're right." Blaine said as he started kissing down Sam's chest, repositioning himself so that now his dick was rubbing against Sam's. "It is too soon for us to have sex." He said as he flicked his tongue over one of Sam's nipples.

Sam moaned feeling the lovely friction between them and decided he was too far gone to stop. They both somewhat agreed, he thinks, that is too soon for sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't get each other off some other way. Sam grabbed Blaine's hips forcing him to grind down hard into him while he planted his feet flat on the bed for leverage to grind up into Blaine. Both boys were panting and moaning as this continued until the both came in their underwear.

Sam stretched out on the bed with Blaine draped over him.

"I can't believe we just came in our underwear like a bunch of high school freshmen." Sam said laughing.

"You have to admit it was fun." Blaine said rolling off of Sam.

"Yeah, it sure as hell was."

Both boys got up to clean up and put on fresh clothes before climbing back onto Blaine's bed and after curling up into each other they both feel asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up happier than he's been in a long time. Smiling down at Blaine he kissed him on his forehead and went to get out of bed when Blaine woke up.

"Where do you think you going?" Blaine asked

"I'm going to the bathroom, then downstairs to fix us some breakfast. Plus I want to call my mom and dad and tell them that I finally got the guy of my dreams."

"I guess I can let you go for that. I should call my mom too. I think she will be just as happy as we are about us getting together."

Sam leaned in and gave Blaine a loving kiss, disregarding their morning breath, and then walked out of Blaine's room.

Blaine got his phone of off his night stand and dialed his mother's number. The smile on his face was so big he was sure she would be able to hear it through the phone. She answered after the third ring.

"Hi sweet heart, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from my favorite son?" Laura asked.

"Hi mom, please don't ever let Cooper hear you refer to me as your favorite. You know how jealous he gets. Anyway, I woke up this morning and the sun was shining, the sky was blue and the birds were singing and I just felt like calling you."

"The sun was shining and the birds were singing? What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"In one word mom, 'Sam', Sam is responsible for my good mood this morning."

"Well what did Sam do to get…? Wait a minute, are you telling me what I think you're telling. Did you and Sam finally get your heads out of your asses and realized that you are in love with each other?"

"Well I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes Sam and I are together now and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh sweet heart, I am so happy for you. I always knew that you and Sam belonged together, but I have to ask, what about Kurt? Is he completely out of the picture?"

"Yes he is mom. He came over last night and I told him that he and I would not be getting back together."

"Good, now he's not going to try and cause trouble for you and Sam is he?"

"No, I don't think he will."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now I need to ask you, how do you feel about the colors blue, cream and gold?"

"Blue, cream and Gold, what are you redoing my room?"

"No silly, these are colors for you and Sam's wedding of course."

"Our Wedding, mom Sam and I just got together last night. Neither of us is remotely thinking about getting married."

"Oh please Blaine, you and Sam may have 'officially' gotten together last night but you two have been quasi dating since earlier this year. You just got a little side tracked thinking that Kurt was your soul mate, but everything is as right as rain now."

"OK mom, whatever you say, but marriage…"

"Oh and if you two could get engaged sometime around Thanksgiving, but no later than Christmas that would be great. This way I'll have enough time to get the invitations out. I was thinking maybe a mid to late June wedding so it can be held at a nice outdoor venue either there in NY or here in Ohio so your New Directions friends can attend. Just wait until they find out that Blam really did happen."

"Mom, you're not listening, and how do you know about Blam?"

"You know what sweet heart; you just work on your proposal ok. You said that Sam told his mother this morning also, so I'll just call Mary and her and I will get to work on planning the wedding. Oh Blaine, I'm so happy for you. I love you and I'll talk to you later OK, bye."

Blaine was left staring at his phone, feeling like he just had a conversation with someone in a foreign language. Sam was having a similar conversation with his mother downstairs.

"Mom, Blaine and I aren't ready for marriage yet. We're still in school." Sam said trying to talk to his mom and not burn breakfast.

"Oh Sammy, lots of people get married while in college. When you've found that special someone that you are meant to be with, why wait?"

"I know that, but mom…"

Just then Mary's phone started to beep indicating she had another call coming through.

"Sammy, that's Laura. She must be done talking to Blaine. Don't you two worry about a thing; she and I will take care of everything. You just worry about how you're going to propose. I love you Sammy and tell my future son-in-law that I love him too. Talk to you later."

Blaine came downstairs to find Sam staring at his phone with the same dumbfound look on his face that he was wearing a few minutes ago.

"Dude, what is wrong with our moms? Did you know that they have been talking the last few weeks, planning our wedding when we weren't even together?" Sam asked Blaine as he started plating up their food.

"I have no idea what's wrong with them." Blaine replied as he poured them their coffee. "I didn't even know they were that close where they talked on a regular base, let alone planning our wedding."

"I know right, a wedding that we are just supposed to go along with. I reminded my mom that we are still in school and not thinking about marriage right now, but I don't think she even listened."

"I know, my mom told me to try and be engaged my Thanksgiving, but no later than Christmas so that she'll have enough time to get the invitations out for our June wedding."

The boys sat down to the table and started eating.

"Well, they'll be in for a rude awakening come Christmas when they realize they've done all that planning for nothing since we won't be engaged." Sam said with a nervous laugh.

In the back of his mind he was thinking 'would it really be all that bad to be married to Blaine while still in school. I do love him and I don't see myself with anyone else but him. Maybe my mom's right, why wait.' Sam had made up his mind. He was going to propose to Blaine on Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see all of their planning was for nothing." Blaine said as he started to nibble at his food, no longer hunger.

He was thinking 'I actually wouldn't mind marring Sam now. Honestly, I've loved him for quite some time now. And now that I have him, I know there is no one else I would want to be with, so what's the point in waiting? That's it, come Thanksgiving, I'm asking Sam Evans to marry me.

Blaine put his fork down and reached over to take Sam's hand. Looking him in the eye he said,

"I love you Sam, so much, and I'm so glad that we are finally together."

"I love you to B, always."

Both boys thinking 'I can't wait until Thanksgiving!'


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short chapter to wrap this story up, but once I started writing it kind of took on a mind of its own. So this will be the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry for any typos

Epilogue

 

It had been two weeks since Sam and Blaine got together and they couldn't have been happier. Sam had started sleeping in Blaine's room every night, which was nothing for them to share a bed. Just now when they woke up wrapped around each other it wasn't awkward. Blaine had even made room for Sam to move most of his stuff into his room, or rather their room. Things were going good for them.

The first time they made love was Sam's first time being with another man like that, so Blaine made it as special for him as he could. He had a candle light dinner waiting for Sam when he got home from work. Sam knew what Blaine had planned for that night and was a little nervous. So to relax him, after dinner he ran them a nice hot bath to relax in. It wasn't their first time seeing each other naked so they were both comfortable with that. While in the tub they enjoyed kissing and touching each other until they both were ready to move this to the more comfortable setting.

After drying each other off some, they walked hand in hand, naked, to the bedroom. Blaine laid Sam back on the bed and proceeded to worship every inch of Sam's body with both his hands and mouth. He figured that since this was Sam's first time he would want to top so he asked

"Sam, do you want to prep me or do you just want to watch while I prep himself?"

"Can I do both, I mean can I watch you at first to see what to do and then take over for you?"

"Sure, absolutely, if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want, but first."

Sam flipped Blaine over to where he was laying on his back. He smiled down at the surprised look on his face and then whispered in his ear,

"I want to return the favor and kiss you all over."

And that is exactly what he did. Then Blaine got the condoms and a small bottle of lube out of the night stand. First he put a generous amount on his fingers then passed it to Sam to do the same thing while he laid back and started to prep himself as Sam looked on. Since it had been awhile since Blaine bottomed he slowly worked one finger in and out, brushing over his prostate every so often, until he felt himself start to loosen up some.

When he felt he was ready for more he pulled out the one finger and was about to use two fingers when he looked up and saw Sam staring down at what he was doing with pure lust and desire in his eyes, so he asked,

"Sam, do you want to take over now?"

"Oh God yes! Can I please?"

"Sure, just go slow at first ok. You can start with two fingers and I'll let you know when you can add a third."

Blaine moved his hand out of the way and Sam took over until Blaine told him he was ready. Sam quickly put a condom on and moved up between Blaine's legs. Blaine had already put a pillow under his hips for a better angle. As Sam started to push into Blaine, Blaine drew in a breath as his body tried to adjust to being penetrated. He saw that Sam was about to stop and quickly to him to keep going, that he was fine.

Once Sam bottomed out in Blaine he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He never experienced anything that felt as good as being inside of Blaine. He didn't move at first because one, he wanted to give Blaine a chance to adjust and two, he thought if he started to move now it would be over way to soon. So they both just stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment. Then bringing a hand up to caress Sam's cheek, Blaine told him,

"You can move now. Just go slow at first, and I'll tell you when I'm ready for more."

Sam pulled almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in. He repeated this motion picking up speed when Blaine told him he could. Sam kissed everywhere on Blaine he could while he made love to him until he felt himself about to come. Then he moaned in Blaine's ear,

"Oh Gob Blaine, I'm so close. I'm about to…"

"I know Sam, just please don't stop."

Blaine came first painting both his and Sam's stomach with his seed and when Sam felt Blaine tighten around him as he came that push Sam over the edge. They both just laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. Then Sam rolled off of Blaine and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and to get a rag to clean the both of them off. After putting the rag in the clothes hamper, Sam got back into bed with Blaine. Trading lazy kisses they told each other 'I love you' then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

For the most part all of their friends were happy for them. All of the members of the new New Directions asked, 'what the hell took them so long?' For the older members like Puck, Quinn and Mercedes, they were shocked to hear that not only was Blaine not back together with Kurt, but was now in a relationship with Sam who they all thought was straight. They were still happy for them none the less. Brittany thought they were beautiful together and asked if she could watch them get their hot man kisses on. And while Rachel and Santana were happy for them, they had to be careful not to show it in front if Kurt.

They remembered the night Kurt came home after Blaine told him that they would not be getting back together and that he was with Sam now. He was angry, yelling about how he can't believe Blaine is doing this to him, and how Blaine never really loved him. He was just with him because he thought he couldn't have Sam, and how both he and Sam betrayed him. Then he went onto how Sam is only using Blaine to experiment with and as soon as he has done he's going to break Blaine's heart and the only thing he will have for Blaine is an 'I told you so'. This went on for about two weeks until both Santana and Rachel couldn't take it anymore, but it was Santana who snapped.

"Oh my God Kurt, can you just give it a rest already?" Santana said.

The three of them were watching a movie that somehow reminded Kurt of Blaine and that sent him off into one of his tantrums.

"Excuse you, what did you just say to me?" Kurt said, pausing the movie.

"Oh you heard me. We get that you're upset about Blaine. We know that you were hoping that you two would get back together and become the 'Brangelina' of the Broadway world. And we're sorry that it didn't work out that way for you, but enough is enough. It's been over two weeks now. Get over it!"

"Are you serious right now? I'm supposed to just get over how Blaine got my hopes up about us getting back together only to let me down again? Forget about how it should be me living in that beautiful house with him and not Sam, I don't think so."

"Well you need to try. Although I'm starting to wonder; are you really upset about not getting back together with Blaine because you love him or because now you won't be moving on up to a deluxe brown stone in the East Village? The more you talk about it, the more it makes me wonder."

Kurt just sat there starring daggers at Santana. He hated the fact that she had him figured out.

"Santana, Kurt doesn't care about that house. He truly loves Blaine." Rachel said trying to defend her friend.

"Really, because his silence says differently."

Rachel looked over at Kurt not wanting to believe that this was really about not getting to live in that house with Blaine. The look of guilt that briefly flashed across his face told her that it was true.

"Oh Kurt, seriously? Did you even want to get back with Blaine or was it all about his house all this time?" Rachel asked.

"Fine!" Kurt said as he got up and started pacing like a caged animal. "So what if I did want the house more than I wanted Blaine? What's the harm in wanting to live in a house with actually walls and doors instead of curtains?"

"The harm is that it makes you look like a selfish, self-centered Bitch!" Santana answered. "And what's worse is that there is someone who is truly interested in you, but you're too obsessed with this whole Blaine situation to notice."

"Really, and just who might that be?" Kurt asked.

"Elliott you idiot. Although for the life of me I can't figure out why."

"Elliott is not interested in me like that. He's just friends."

"Yeah, a friend that will drop everything when you call to hang out with you, and be there for you when you're having one of your fits about Blaine, or Sam, or whatever has your panties in a bunch."

Kurt sat down thinking about what Santana said. He had a feeling that Elliott liked him, but he never said anything to him about it. And if he was being honest he was attracted to Elliott too. Maybe it was time for him to let this thing go with Blaine and concentrate on what's right in front of him.

"I need to go call Elliott." Kurt mumbled as he stood and walked over to his room.

"Well my work here is done. I need a drink now. Let's go Berry, drinks on you."

"Why am I paying?"

"Because I saved us from having to listen to Kurt's bitching any longer, that's why."

They left the apartment to go have drinks while Kurt called Elliott.

 

Over the next month or so Laura and Mary continued to talk over the phone about their sons, and becoming fast friends in the process. To the point where they decided that both families will celebrate Thanksgiving together at the Anderson's home in Ohio.

Blaine and Sam were both happy about this. They each were thinking how much more special it will be to have both families there when they proposed to the other. They had both spoke to their manager, separately, informing him of their plans to surprise the other with a marriage proposal on Thanksgiving and asked if they could have off. He thought it was hilarious how they both had the same idea and being a romantic at heart gave them off, with the understanding that they would have to work both Christmas and New Year's Eve.

 

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving they were running around getting last minute things before their flight that evening when they ran into the last person they wanted to see, Kurt. Neither of them had spoken to Kurt since that night at the house when he found out about them. They did hear from Santana that he was constantly bitching about how things went down until apparently Santana couldn't take it anymore. So neither of them knew what to expect.

"Blaine, Sam how are you? Getting ready for the holiday?" Kurt asked politely.

"Uhm, yeah we are", Blaine answered a little skeptical, "We're actually flying home to Ohio this evening."

"Oh I see. You're not going to see your family in Kentucky for the holiday Sam?"

"Actually my family is also flying to Ohio and we're all spending the holiday together with the Andersons." Sam answered. Then turning to Blaine, "We should get going so we don't miss our flight."

"Yeah, you're right. It was nice seeing you Kurt and I hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving." Blaine said as he and Sam went to walk away.

"Wait" Kurt said stopping them, "I have something I need to say to both of you."

"And here we go." Sam said as he and Blaine turned back around.

"Blaine, I owe you an apology. I know, that's the last thing you expected to hear from me but I do. I wanted us to get back together for all the wrong reason, one of them being me not ready to see you move on with someone else. And I don't know maybe I was jealous that Sam was living in that house with you and not me." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine and Sam could not believe what they were hearing.

"And Sam, I definitely owe you an apology. I was being judgmental and condescending and you didn't deserve that. You were always such a good friend to me in school. Although I must say you kind of put me in my place that night at Call Backs. I was not expecting that from you."

Sam put his head down and laughed a little remembering what he said to Kurt that night.

"Who am I to say that there is no such thing as a bisexual man? Again I think that I was just jealous that you couldn't embrace your bisexuality when I liked you, but then Blaine comes along and you're ready to start waving your own rainbow flag."

Blaine and Sam didn't know what to say. Never in a million years did they think that Kurt would apologize to either of them, let alone admit it was jealousy that caused him to act that way.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you two that. I really think that things turned out the way it was supposed to be. Besides had I continued to try and get back with you, Blaine, I would have missed my chance to be with someone who really likes me and makes me happy."

"Elliott?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well again I just wanted to say that to the both of you. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving and maybe we'll see each other when you get back. I don't know, maybe do a double date?"

"Sure, that will be nice. And thank you Kurt, It really meant a lot to both of us to hear you say all of that." Blaine said.

"Yeah Kurt, thank you." Sam added. "Now we really need to go Blaine before we really miss our flight."

They said their good-byes to Kurt and went home. They threw their last minute things into their bags and left for the airport.

 

Blaine's parents had a car waiting for them at the airport to bring them to the house. Sam's family was already there as both Stevie and Stacy raced to meet them at the door when they came in.

"Sammy, Blaine you're here." Stacy squealed as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

"Hey Stacy, how's my favorite sister in the whole wide world?" Sam said hugging his sister back and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm your only sister silly."

"Hey Blaine" Stevie said reaching out to shake Blaine's hand. "Your house is huge."

"Yeah I guess it is. How are you?"

"I'm good." Stevie said moving over to say hi to his big brother.

"Hey Sam." Stevie said as he went to shake his big brother's hand, thinking he was too old for hugs.

Sam ignored his hand and pulled him in for a big hug that he fought against, while Stacy went over and hugged Blaine.

They found their parents in the kitchen, prepping everything for tomorrow's feast. Both of their dads were at the table drinking beers and talking sports while their moms were at the island having a glass of wine and laughing about God knows what. You would have thought that they've known each other for years.

Everyone greeted each other and Blaine's mom informed them that Cooper will be getting in tomorrow morning and he's bringing his friend Lisa. They all sat around the kitchen talking and laughing while Stacy and Stevie were back and forth getting snacks and drinks. Mary would tell them to stop running back and forth while Laura said it was fine, to let them be. Blaine and Sam told them how school and work was going for them.

They sat around and talked some more, but no one stayed up to late because they knew they had a lot to get done tomorrow. Blaine and Sam of course slept in Blaine's room while Sam's parents were put in one of the guest room and Sam's siblings were put in the other. Stevie complained about having to sleep in the same bed as his sister, so Blaine's father put the full size air mattress in the room on the floor for him.

 

Cooper and Lisa got in the next morning while everyone was having breakfast. They joined them and talked for a while before everyone started getting ready for the day. Throughout the day every one noticed that both Blaine and Sam were acting strange. Like they were nervous about something. Both Mary and Laura had a feeling they knew what was going on, but didn't say anything about it.

The dining room table was set beautifully and Thanksgiving dinner was served at 5 o'clock sharp. Everyone sat around the table with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson at both heads of the table. Sam's parents and siblings sat on one side of the table while Blaine, Sam, Cooper and Lisa sat on the other side.

One of the traditions the Andersons had when they were all together for this holiday was to go around the table and tell what they are thankful for, so Mrs. Anderson started,

"I'm thankful for my loving husband and my two wonderful sons. I thankful for Sam for not only putting a smile back on Blaine's face when I thought I would never see one there again, but for also giving me a new friend that I plan on having for life" she said reaching over and squeezing Mary's hand, "I am truly blessed to have all of you here today."

"I too am thankful for my husband and my three beautiful children." Mary said next. "I'm thankful that my Sammy has found someone who loves him for who he is and not for who they want him to be. And I'm thankful to you Laura and James for having us here. And don't worry, you do have a friend for life in me." She said squeezing Laura's hand back.

It continued around the table with Sam's dad and the kids saying what they were thankful for. Blaine's dad and then Cooper's friend Lisa said what they were thankful for. Surprisingly Cooper said what he was thankful for and it didn't revolve around himself. Then it was Sam's turn and thought this is it. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"OK, here it goes. I'm so thankful for my family. Mom and dad you have no idea how much your love and support means to me. I love you guys so much and that goes for you two," he said pointing to his sister and brother, "I'm Thankful for you Mr. and Mrs. A, without your generosity life in New York would be so much harder. I could never repay you for what you've done for me, but just know that I will be forever grateful. Cooper, as crazy as you are you never made me feel like an outsider when I hung out with you and Blaine so thank you for that. I'm also thankful for you Lisa because it seems you were able to tame this one some," he said pointing to Cooper.

Now on to the hard part. He reached over and took Blaine's hand and turned in his seat some so that he was facing him more.

"Blaine, you have no idea how thankful I am for you. I'll admit we didn't start out on a positive note, in fact in remember some shoving taking place, but we got over it and became good friends. Senior year we somehow became best friends and that was the best thing to ever happen to me. I was hurt when I thought I was going to lose you after graduation but then I got into Pratt and you were the first person I wanted to share that news with. I think I loved you back then just didn't know it yet. But I know now that I am so in love with you that it hurts to think of my life without you in it."

With that Sam stood up and took a blue velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, turning Blaine's chair around some so he was facing him more. The tears that were swimming in Blaine's eyes started to fall when he realized what Sam was about to do.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I know we haven't been together that long but I have loved you long before we became official. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how special you are, how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. So will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Sam said and opened the box revealing a beautiful platinum band with three small diamonds embedded in it.

All of the ladies at the table looked on with tears running down their faces while Sam's dad looked on with pride. Even Cooper and Mr. Anderson were a little misty eyed. Blaine was shocked to say the least. Not only because this beautiful, wonderful man just asked him to marry him, but because he had planned on doing the exact same thing. Then it registered that he needed to answer him.

"Oh My God Sam, yes, yes, a thousand times yes." He said as Sam took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger.

Blaine then stood up and wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him with all the love he was feeling for him, almost forgetting where they were.

"Alright you two, there are kids at the table." Cooper joked.

They pulled apart, both blushing. Both Mary and Laura were smiling at the boys. Every one congratulated them and Stacy asked,

"Does that mean that Blaine will be my brother for real now?"

"It sure does." Sam answered her then he looked or at Stevie who hasn't said anything.

"Hey Stevie, you're awfully quiet over there. Are you ok with your big brother marring another guy?"

"Yes, I'm ok with. I'm just glad that we'll be getting another boy in the family instead of another girl. Two is enough."

Everyone started laughing.

"Well Blaine, I think it's safe to say that we know what you're thankful for this year." Laura said to her son.

"I am thankful for so much, but right now I don't think I can concentrate enough to get it all out, so I'm just going to say that I am thankful to be able to share this holiday and this special moment," he said looking over at Sam, "with all of you."

"This calls for a celebration toast. James I have two bottles of Champaign and a bottle of sparkling cider chilling in the freezer, will you be a dear and get them?"

The Champaign flutes were already on the table. While her husband was getting the drinks Laura leaned over and asked her son,

"So when are you going to give Sam his ring?"

Blaine looked over at his mom shocked that she knew what he was planning, then remembered who he was dealing with.

"Since he took my idea, I'm going to give him his tonight when it's just the two of us."

James came back and served everyone Champaign except for the two youngest ones at the table, they got cider. They toasted the newly engaged couple, then enjoyed their Thanksgiving dinner.

After dinner the men were watching football, while their moms continued with their wedding planning along with Lisa and Stacy. Blaine and Sam knew better than to try and stop them. It had already been determined that the wedding would take place around mid to late June, and they decided that it would take place in New York at The Peninsula New York.

"The Salon de Ning will be the absolute perfect place for this wedding." Laura said as she pulled up pictures of it on her tablet.

Mary, Lisa and Stacy agreed.

 

Later on that night once everyone had retired to their rooms, stuffed and ready for bed Blaine and Sam were in Blaine's room getting ready for bed. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed having already stripped down to his gray boxer briefs. Blaine was still getting undressed. He had his back to Sam as he was taking the little black velvet box out of his pants pocket.

"So did I surprise you tonight or what?" Sam asked.

"Oh you definitely surprised me tonight. First, I was not expecting that from you and second," Blaine said turning around with the box in his hands so that Sam could see it. "You totally took my idea."

Sam looked down at the box in Blaine's hand then back up at Blaine as he walked forward and kneeled in front of Sam. Taking Sam's hand he looked up into the eyes of that man that he loved with all of his heart.

"Sam, I had this long, drawn out speech all planned out in my head, then you go and surprise me and I can't remember a single word of it. What I do remember wanting to say is that I am completely and irrevocably in love with and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So I know it's a little redundant now, but will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Blaine opened the box and waited for Sam to answer.

Instead of answering with words Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Blaine's neck and his other arm around his waist and pulled him up for a kiss filled with so much passion it took Blaine's breathe away. When they separated for much need air Blaine rested his forehead against Sam's and asked,

"So is that a yes?"

"That is most definitely a yes." Sam answered.

Blaine took the ring out of the box and put it on Sam's finger. Just like his ring this was a beautiful platinum band only Sam's ring had one diamond embedded in the band. Blaine knew that Sam was not into flashy jewelry and that with him less was definitely more.

Sam looked down at his ring then up at Blaine before pulling him onto the bed then rolling over on top of him, landing in between his legs. He started kissing him all over his face and down his neck while repeating over and over again how much he loved him. Then he whispered in his ear,

"I want to make love to my fiancé all night long." Then rolled his hips down into Blaine's to show him how much he really wanted him.

"Oh God, we're going to have to be quiet." Blaine said as he rocked his hips up to meet Sam's.

"I make no promises." Sam replied as he started to remove both of their underwear.

They made love to each other all through the night, trying not to make too much noise.

 

The next morning they got up and got their bags packed since they were flying back to New York that evening. They wanted to stay longer, but they couldn't get the weekend off too. They didn't complain though since their boss was nice enough to give them the holiday off. Sam did get to show off his ring to everyone before they left.

Sam's family was staying through the weekend so that Mary and Laura could work some more on the wedding before they would have to go back to doing the planning over the phone and through emails and skype. Sam and Blaine thought they just wanted more time to hang out together, because anyone could see that had clearly become very close friends. So had their fathers, James and Jonathan. Cooper and Lisa were also staying through the weekend.

Stevie had pulled Blaine to the side and discreetly asked if he could sleep in Blaine's room over the next two nights. He couldn't take having to watch his sister's girly shows or listen to her talk on the phone to her friends about how she is about to be related to 'Cooper Anderson' any longer. Blaine told him sure and made sure to put clean sheets on the bed for him.

Before Blaine and Sam left they were reminded of what they had to do on their part for the wedding. First and foremost they needed to get a guest list together, then decide who was wearing what color and then they needed to start writing their vows.

"I know it seems like it's too early to think about that, but June will be here before you know it and then you're scrambling to get it done." Mary told them.

They had a car service take them to the airport and on the ride there Sam took a picture of their joined hands with their engagement rings showing.

"What do you say, should I post this on Facebook announcing our engagement?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not? They're going to find out sooner or later anyway."

So Sam posted the picture with the caption reading

'We were once known as Blam, but soon it will be Mr. and Mr. Evans-Anderson'

They posted it on both of their pages and within five minutes theirs pages were blowing up with comments from their New Direction friends as well as some of the Warblers. Tina even tried calling them but they didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment. They decided they would wait until they got back to New York to answer everyone's questions.

 

All of their friends were happy for them, including Kurt which kind of surprised them. I mean yes Kurt did apologize, but to be happy about their engagement, that was a shock. They figured he really was happy with Elliott. No one was surprised by the sudden engagement. They all knew that both Sam and Blaine were huge, dorky romantics who fell in love way to easy. The good thing about that though was that it made them perfect for each other.

Over the next few days, Blaine and Sam sat down whenever they could and got a guest list together to send to their mothers. Blaine's mother was a little skeptical about one name on the list, a one Mr. Kurt Hummel. She even called and asked Blaine if he was sure he wanted to invite his ex to his wedding. He assured her that everything was ok between them and that he wanted him there.

The months that followed were nothing short of crazy and hectic. Between school, work, going back and forth with their moms about writing their vows and trying to find some time to actually enjoy their engagement the boys were losing their minds. So much so that Blaine and Sam had considered eloping, but knew that their moms would hunt them down and skin them alive if they did that. So instead they decided to just grin and bear it, because they knew in the end it will all be worth it.

 

And it was.

 

June 27, 2015 had finally arrived. Their parents had booked an entire floor at the Peninsula for the wedding. This way all of their friends from out of town could come in the day before. Their manager even closed the lounge that day so all of their co-workers could attend the wedding. Blaine, Sam and their moms had gone up to the Salon de Ning the night before to see the final set up and was blown away at how beautiful it looked. They were having a candle light wedding and everything was just perfect. Laura and Mary walked away from them to look around some more. Blaine turned and looked up at his fiancé' and asked

"This is it. This is really happening tomorrow."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Sam asked pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Never."

They went down stairs to hang out and catch up with some of their friends. They didn't stay up to late though because they wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, even though the wedding wasn't scheduled to start until tomorrow evening. Although both boys thought it was stupid and neither one of them wanted to do it at the instances of their moms Blaine and Sam agreed to sleep in separate rooms that night. Blaine had the second room in his parent's suite and Sam was supposed to sleep in the second room of his parent's suite with his siblings.

The thing is that they had gotten so use to sleeping next to each other that neither could sleep without the other. So after tossing and turning and keeping Stevie up for over an hour Sam grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a text.

'I can't sleep without you next to me. I coming to your room and I will just sneak out in the morning before anyone wakes up.' Send

When he got up Stevie asked him where he was going.

"I can't sleep in here so I'm going to Blaine's room, but you can't tell mom or dad."

"Mom told me to make sure that you stayed in here tonight."

"I could stay here and continue to toss and turn all night keeping both of us up or I could go to Blaine's room that way we both can get some sleep."

Stevie didn't even have to think about it.

"See you in the morning. If mom comes in here and ask I'm telling her that you snuck out after I fell asleep."

"I'm good with that."

As he walked out the door he got a text back from Blaine.

'God yes please, I was about to text you and ask you to sneak down here. I'll meet you at the door so you don't have to knock.'

And sure enough Blaine was waiting at the door for Sam when he got there. They curled up in bed together and instantly fell asleep.

 

The next morning Blaine's mom woke up and went to check on Blaine only to find him and Sam snuggled up together under the blankets. She wasn't the least bit surprised. She closed the door and went back out to the living room area when her phone started ringing. She saw that is was Mary, probably looking for Sam.

"Good morning Mary."

"Good morning Laura. Is that son of mine down there by any chance?"

"You know he is. I wonder how long it took before he gave up and came down here."

"I don't know. My little helper, who was supposed to be keeping Sam in his room, said he must off snuck out after he fell asleep. Should I come down there and we wake them up?"

"No, let's let them sleep a little while longer. I'm sure they must be tired."

After everyone was up and had a late breakfast they all started getting ready for the wedding.

Mr. Anderson and Cooper, who was Blaine's Best Man, were helping Blaine get ready. He went with a three piece cream colored Armani suit with a cream shirt under it and brown bow tie with speaks of gold in it that made his eyes stand out.

Mr. Evans and Puck, who was Sam's Best Man, were helping Sam get ready along with Stevie. Sam had chosen a navy blue Armani suit with light blue pin stripes, a light blue shirt and a blueish silver tie.

Stacy was getting dressed with Laura and Mary. She insisted on being the flower girl although she was a little old for that roll, but she wanted to be a part of her brother's big day.

The ceremony was supposed to start at 6 o'clock sharp and by 5:45 every one was in there seats. Members of New Direction agreed to perform during the ceremony and the reception and so Jake, Ryder, Artie, Joe and Mike were already in place waiting for their que to start singing the song Sam and Blaine choose to walk down the aisle to.

When they got the signal the music began and they started singing 'This I Promise You' by 'N Sync.

Stacy walked down first throwing blue and white rose petals along the way. Blaine walked down next escorted by Laura. Then Sam walked down being escorted by Mary. Once everyone was in place and the song ended the ceremony began.

The Wedding Officiant started with the traditional;

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Blaine Anderson and Samuel Evans in marriage. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband."

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

"Blaine and Sam have both decided to write their own vows."

Blaine turned to Sam and spoke from the heart.

"Sam, you are the text book definition of a true best friend. When I was at my lowest, you refused to give up on me. You gave me reasons to smile when I thought I would never smile again. You made me laugh when I thought I would never laugh again. You helped me to see that I don't have to be perfect, that it's ok to make mistakes as long as I learn from them. You refused to let me villainies myself for making a mistake. Sam, you are my best friend and I can truly say that I have fallen head over hills in love with my best friend and I will continue to fall in love with you for as long as I shall live."

Sam then recited his vows speaking from the heart.

"Blaine, you really are the Iron Man to my Captain America, Fact! You made me see that I was so much more than a pretty face or a perfect abs. That there is more to me than just my awesome impressions. You refused to let me believe that I wasn't smart, and encouraged me to go after what I want. If it wasn't for you I would not be going to the school of my dreams right now. You have had so much faith in me that it was enough for the both of us, but you still didn't stop pushing until I had faith in myself. You loved me in a way that no one else has ever loved me, and I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I promise to continue to make you smile and laugh and always feel loved for as long as I shall live."

There was not a dry eye in the place after that.

"Now it is time for the rings." The Official said and he took out both rings.

He gave Blaine the first ring to put on Sam's finger.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

He gave Sam the second ring to put on Blaine's finger.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your spouse."

Sam pulled Blaine in and kissed him with all the love he felt for him. Once they pulled a part The Officiant announced,

"Family and friends, I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Blaine and Samuel Evans-Anderson."

Everyone stood and cheered as Blaine and Sam walked back up the aisle as husbands. They needed a minute to take in what just happened.

"Can you believe it? We're married now." Blaine said starring at his wedding ring.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Sam asked.

"Never!" Blaine said then reached up and kissed his husband.

Since the reception was taking place in the same area that the ceremony did it just started right up. Everyone was talking and drinking and eating hors-d'oeuvre while they waiting for Blaine and Sam to come back so they could congratulate them. The newlyweds finally came back and were swamped by their friends and family. They talked and mingled with everyone until it was time for dinner to be served.

During dinner each best man gave their expected toast. After, Jake took the stage and called Blaine and Sam up for their first dance as husbands. He sang the song that they choose which was Sam Smith's acoustic version of 'Latch'. All eyes were on them, but all they saw was each other.

After that the reception was in full swing as both old and new members of New Direction got up to sing. Everyone was having a really good time. Blaine and Sam were having a lot of fun with their friends, but after a while they really just wanted to be alone with each other. Blaine's mom noticed them inching closer and closer to the exit and pointed it out to Mary. So they both went over to the area where everyone was singing to use the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Laura asked. "Mary and I would just like to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating this joyous occasion."

"Blaine and Sam, we are so happy that you two found each other and we hope that you always remember this feeling that you felt today when you declared your love for each other in front of all your friends and family." Mary said.

With that they walked over to their sons and gave them a new hotel room key.

"We figured your first night as a married couple you would want your own room, so we had all of your things moved to the honeymoon suite for tonight. Now I know we won't be hearing from you anymore tonight so just call us in the morning before you leave for your honeymoon."

Their wedding gift from their parents was a trip to Italy for their honeymoon.

Blaine moved in to hug his mom, "Thank you so much mom, for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Laura said.

Sam hugged his mom to, "Thanks mom. I love you so much."

"For you, anything son." Said Mary.

Then they switched and Blaine went to hug Mary while Sam hugged Laura.

"I guess now you can call me mom, if that's ok with you?" Laura asked Sam while he was hugging her.

"Mom is perfect." He said.

 

With that the boys raced off to their room. Blaine and the room key and opened the door to let Sam walk in first. They both decided that there would be no carrying anyone over the threshold. But as soon as Blaine had the door closed, Sam had Blaine pinned up against it with his body and kissing him to within an inch of his life. When they both needed air he let his lips go but moved to his ear.

"I plan on making love to you on every surface in this room tonight Mr. Evans-Anderson," Sam whispered.

"So I guess we won't be getting any sleep tonight." Blaine said.

"We can sleep tomorrow on the flight to Italy."

"Then what are you waiting for Mr. Evans-Anderson?"

Sam preceded to put his plan into action and made love to his husband all night on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really hope you enjoyed it and all comments are welcomed.


End file.
